


Start With Lipstick

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Un'Beta'd Work, ish, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Model AU in which Dorian does what he does best, which is be pretty, and Bull falls just a little bit in love at work.





	Start With Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited, so feel free to point out any and all mistakes. It's 52 pages long and I'm so fucking tired of looking at it. Feel free to ask any questions or just leave a heart in the comments if you enjoyed it!

“Who is _that_?” Adaar asked as he set the physical copies of the headshots on the table. Josephine looked up from her desk, coffee cup poised at her lips before she leaned over and waited for her boss to go on. Adaar smiled fondly at her and tugged one of the headshots in question out of the folder. “This one, who is she?”

There was a pause. “Cassandra Pentaghast.” Josephine leaned back in her chair and actually sipped her coffee this time. Her eyes closed in bliss, a small hum ebbing out of her throat. Adaar knew importing coffee would pay off, anything to butter up his miracle worker.

“Done, I want her.” Adaar beamed as he set the headshot to one side. Josephine raised an eyebrow.

“Well, she's certainly not a... _conventional_ type of beauty, but she does have a stunning jaw line.” Josephine watched as Adaar scoffed and tossed his braids over his shoulder.

“Fuck conventional, the whole reason we started this was to be anything _but_.” Adaar leaned over the loft railing. “Leliana, can you get us in touch with Casandra Pentaghast? Didn't you two work for the same agency?”

Down in the kitchen, Leliana looked up and smiled. “You mean before it collapsed in on itself?” She rolled her eyes and stirred the pot of broth she'd been boiling. “Yes, I can get in contact with her. I don't know if she'll want to join, though, I hear she's become quite devoted to 'being retired.'” Leliana made air quotes with her fingers. “But if anyone could, it would be me, I have my ways.”

“No one retires from this business unless they're dead.” Josephine shouted. Adaar snorted and flipped through a few more copies of pictures.

“Drag Cullen with her, god that boy is cute! Now let me see... yes to her, yes to her, no they're a bitch to deal with off shoot, yes to him, oh he's cute.” It went on for several more minutes. And then Adaar paused, holding one photograph in particular up to the light.

“Oh no, dearest don't make that face.” Josephine was on her feet as Adaar hurried back to the railing.

“I want them Leli!” Adaar waved the photo. “All of them!”

Lelina looked up and squinted. “Are... darling, are those 'The Bull's Chargers'? Aren't they a construction crew?” Josephine jumped and snatched the photo out of Adaar's hand with a triumphant huff.

“No! Well, I mean, they might be now. But they were originally a small modeling agency out of southern... ummm, southern wherever! Look, they are _super_ good and take really pretty pictures and they have this Qunari-”

“He's Tal-Vashoth now.” Josephine corrected.

“I would ride him into the sunset, so would the both of you. He'll sell, they all will. Please, I'm _begging_ you both, contact them for me?” Adaar strode across the room and flopped into the plush armchair by the window, then pulled out his phone. 

He didn't socialize well, but that's what Leliana and Josephine were for. While he could buy his way out of any situation and sniff out talent like a bloodhound, his friends were the face and voice of his companies for a reason.

Josephine and Leliana began speaking over the railing as Adaar busied himself by scrolling through his instagram. He was bored with his feed, so he tapped the search bar with his thumb and typed in #glitterlip. If nothing else, it would be fun for a laugh. After scrolling through a few women and several close ups of overly done photoshop shots, he stopped and stared.

Quarter profile, artful yellow backdrop, black curls and black crisp liner. Tan skin, that perfect shade that only Tevinter could produce, and the lip art... oh fuck him.

The man had a hand poised at his chin, wearing an artful black glove with the tips of the fingers cut off. His nails were pointed into claws, that or they were convincing press ons dipped in a gold sheen. He had a light shimmer of copper glitter on his curled mustache, along with a breathtaking set of golden lips that were in a pout that could kill a man. Adaar pulled the post up.

_'As you know, I love to impress all TEN of you that follow me.'_

_#AllThatGlitters #HumpDayRequests #Gold #GlitterLip_

Adaar looked up and had to fight not to scream. “Josephine!” She nearly dropped the coffee cup she'd picked up again. “I need you to get me in contact with whoever this fucking gorgeous bitch is so I can slap him for being so pretty, then hire him.” She made a face at him. “Yes I know, curb my language, but look at him Josie.” He flipped his phone around. “He's wasting away in Tevinter, I can feel it.”

She stepped closer and raised an eyebrow. “Darling, he looks like a scandal waiting to happen.” She took a delicate sip of her drink and watched as Adaar pulled the phone back, then began scrolling through the mans profile. “And of course nothing I say will change your mind. Leave me his information on my desk.” She turned toward the stairs. “I'll have to see how many passports I can walk people through at this rate.”

Adaar grinned after her. “Thank you Josie, you're my favorite.” He called after her as he groaned and took the steps into the kitchen.

–

“ _Felix_!” Dorian screamed from his bedroom, pillow clutched under his chest and phone tight in a death grip in his left hand. “Felix get _in here!_ ” There was a loud crash, followed by several curses before Felix ran, I.V. still hooked to his arm and pole rattling after him, into his brothers room. He took one look at Dorian's face and hurried to the bed, then slumped down to look over the screen practically shoved in his face. “What do I do?” Dorian's voice was shrill. Felix was out of breath, but attentive.

Gereon came stumbling into the doorway not a moment later, a terrified look on his face and spatula in hand like a weapon. “What happened?” He took one look at Dorian's wide eyed terror and his back straightened. “Is it your father again? That _man_ I swear, I'll call my lawyer and-”

“Dorian's just been offered a job as a model.” Felix cut in, still reading. “They said they saw his instagram and loved his pictures, they want him to send them a portfolio and fly out for auditions.”

The face Gereon made said it all. “That sounds fake.” He voiced it anyway.

“It isn't.” Dorian let Felix take the phone from his shaking hands. “I checked the email, it's the official one on the agency's website.” He looked between the two of them and then frowned, fingers pulling at his hair. “I can't say yes, I want to say yes and I _can't_.” His voice broke.

“What?” Felix looked up. Now it was his turn to be distressed. “Why the _fuck_ can't you say yes?”

“What your language.” Gereon countered automatically.

“I'm 29 and live in a flat with my brother, I'm not under your roof right now.” Felix deadpanned.

Dorian smiled at him fondly. “If I say yes, I have to move out. I'd be somewhere I didn't know and I'd be there without you.” He reached out and took the hand that Felix had his I.V. plugged into. “I can't leave you like that, you've just started to get better.”

Felix stared at him, then scoffed. “Oh fuck you, I'm not letting you pass up an opportunity like this. Being pretty is your entire _life_ you ignorant twat-”

“Felix, watch your mouth!”

“If you honestly think I wouldn't go with you halfway across the world just to keep you out of trouble, then you're _just_ a pretty face and not the smartest man I know.” Felix squeezed his hand and set the phone down. “Dorian, you're my _brother_ , I'm not going to let you do this alone.” He paused. “Besides, they could say no and we would just fly back, but if they did, they're idiots.”

Dorian looked ready to burst. “If you make me fuck up my mascara I'll never forgive you.” He wrapped his arms around Felix and buried his face against his shoulder. After a long, sobering moment, Gereon sat on the edge of the bed.

“Felix... what about...?” Gereon turned toward the pole containing the drip. Felix just shrugged.

“It's not like there aren't doctors in the south, father.” He smiled fondly. “And besides, they've been telling me for _months_ to get out of Tevinter, that the climate here is hindering my recovery rather than _helping_ it. Maybe a vacation is what I need, maybe it's what we _all_ need.” The silence that settled wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been before.

Gereon looked between his boys, both blood and adopted, and sighed. “Let me go talk to your mother.” He pushed up from the bed and reached out, taking Dorian's free hand when he finally lifted is face out of Felix's shoulder. “I love the both of you _very_ much, you can't blame me for being overprotective.” Dorian laughed from his spot practically glued to Felix's side.

“I love you too, dad.” He smiled up at the man who took his fathers place in his heart. “It might not even go through, I may just be over reacting.” The look on Gereon's face spoke volumes once again.

“Dorian, you are the snootiest man I've ever raised, but I'll be damned if I don't give you all the love and devotion you deserve. And this, my son, you deserve.” He smiled at the soft sound that still broke in Dorian's chest whenever Gereon called him 'son.'

“You're both going to ruin my makeup.” Dorian sucked in a sharp breath, then shook his head. “Felix, I need help, I need a portfolio. Where's your camera?”

“Probably in my room, with the rest of my possessions.” Felix said, all too amused.

“I better get back to cooking.” Gereon muttered as he slipped out of the room.

–

Sera got the call while she was sitting in her car at the end of the day, feet swollen and head thrown back against the dashboard. She didn't look at the number when she answered, just pressed the receiver to her ear and muttered a tired “Yeah? Wocha?”

_'Hello, am I speaking to Sera Jenny?'_ A woman with a posh accent asked, voice calm as you please.

“Yeah, this is she.” Sera rubbed a hand against her cheek, hoping this wasn't a court summons or something equally annoying.

_'Oh wonderful, my name is Josephine Montilyet, I work for-'_

Sera sat bolt upright, knocking the back of her feet on her steering wheel. “Skyhold, you work for Skyhold.” She reached down, rubbing the back of her ankle.

_'Yes, I was calling about the portfolio you sent in for review.'_ Sera held her breath. _'We loved it, are you going to be in the Haven area on the... 24th for an interview?'_

Sera thought about her current job, about her triple shifts and her near constant exhaustion, about the shitty paycheck and the fact she that hadn't seen her apartment properly in weeks. She thought about how Haven was a sixteen hour drive from her current location. 

She beamed.

“Hell yes I'll be free.” Sera tried not to shout. She shouted anyway after opening her car door. “Fuck you Red Lobster!” She flipped the back of the brick building off.

_'How lovely, do you have a pen and paper to write down the address?'_

–

“Darling, please reconsider.” Javier ran after Vivienne as she strode across the lobby, bag in hand. Beside her, her assistant pulled three suitcases all by herself while still juggling her phone. “You'll be going from a well respect company to-”

“Another well respected company.” Vivienne cut in. “One that is far more suited to my needs, more interested in my appeal, and one that is far less _racist_.” She leveled a clean smile at the man as she stopped by the front desk. “My keys, darling. It was ever so lovely to stay here.” She handed the key ring to the woman behind the desk, who nodded quietly.

“Vivienne, dearest, I told you that we've fixed that. The offending parties were fired, everything is fine now.” Javier stayed on her heels as she walked, his voice edging on desperate. “Darling it's going to be winter soon, think of the spreads you'll miss without us.”

The door was opened for Vivienne and she stopped to let her assistant through. She shuffled first with Vivienne's suitcases, but made it well enough. A laugh bubbling up from Vivienne's throat as she turned. “Darling, why would I want spreads when I've already been promised covers?” She whipped about on her heel and strode out the door to the waiting car.

–

Gordon Blackwall stared at the screen in front of him, guilt wracking him. Beside him, Rainier glared daggers.

“I cannot fucking _believe_ you!” He shouted for possibly the eighth time. Across the room, Rebekah, their studio mate, snickered. “I told you it wasn't a funny joke, I told you it was the worst idea in the world, I told you-”

“She said they want you anyway, Rainier.” Blackwall muttered.

“I'm not a model! I'm an ex-con!” Rainier shouted.

Blackwall glowered at him over the computer screen. “Reformed con, thank you very much. And don't talk about yourself like no one in this room loves you unconditional you fuck.” He reached out, hand on Rainier's shoulder. “Look, it won't hurt to give it a shot. It's the best prospect you've got so far.”

“It's the only prospect.” Rebekah corrected.

“I already told you that I'm going into the Gray Warden police force.” Rainier grumbled, slipping out from beneath Blackwall's hand. “If they'll just give me a chance...” He seemed to run out of steam as he walked over, slumping into one of the chairs against the wall. Rebekah glanced between both men and nodded before turning to leave.

As she shut the door to the studio, Blackwall walked over and sat next to Rainer and reached out for his hand. They let the quiet envelop them before Blackwall bumped his shoulder against Rainier's.

“Hey... if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'll keep trying to get you into the Warden's, but you know they want to see improvement first.” Blackwall smiled even though Rainier was frowning.

“You used _your_ last name and _my_ picture to dump me into a model casting, B.” Rainier muttered. “You didn't even use my name, no one is going to call me by my _name_ and you just... even if you told them it was a mix up, I just...” He ran out of steam again, tensing up under Blackwall's hand.

“I'll tell them no.” Blackwall whispered. He stood up and walked over to the computer. Rainier watched him, then let out a heavy sigh.

“... wait.” Rainier groaned. “I'm going to regret this, but...”

–

Cole stared at the email, but felt nothing. Varric had needed to print it out and put it in an envelope before it really _meant_ something. He'd tore into the paper with abandon, then ran his finger over each printed word with reverence. Someone, not just one person even, groups of people, wanted him to work for them. They didn't see him with pity like most people did, they saw him with a skill that they were willing to pay him for! The best part being that Varric wouldn't have to stay behind, his friend could go with him!

He'd fully expected Varric's letter to come back positive, while he was dismissed, but Varric had just smiled.

“I've got my ways, kid.” A warm hand on his back and that reassuring, fond smile. “Besides, I can't leave you until I know you've got your feet under you.”

“I'm an adult.” It didn't mean the same thing it meant when other people said it. He _was_ an adult, but he couldn't take care of himself. Not that he didn't try, he really did, but... sometimes he forgot to eat for days on end, or sleep, or bathe, or...

“You are, and you're out of the hospital and walking again! You even made yourself lunch today!” Varric pulled kindness out of small wins and made them so _big._ “Come on, why don't I treat you to dinner as a reward for both of us! We can go tell Hawke and Fenris.” Cole felt his cheeks hurt from the strain of his smile.

“I like Fenris.” He watched as Varric tried to hold back his grin. Fenris was rude, and terse, and prickly, but he was by Cole's side in an instant if he started to feel _off._ If noises got too loud or people got too close or... if any of the bad things happened, Fenris had gentle hands that cupped around Cole's ears to block them all out. Soft lips to press against his temples as he sung songs in Qunlat to ease Cole to sleep.

Hawke was nice too, but he freaked out too much. He tried to pull on a strong face and he was very good at getting Cole somewhere quiet, but after that he didn't know what to do. That's why Cole liked Fenris. Fenris knew what to do.

“He likes you too, kid. Now, where do you want to go for dinner?” Varric asked as he pulled out his phone.

–

Leliana opened the door and beamed, giving Cassandra a kiss to her cheek before she waved at Cullen. “You both made it, I take it you got my email about joining Skyhold?” The look on Cassandra's face soured.

“I refuse.” Cassandra stood in the doorway, bottle of unopened wine in one hand and jacket in the other. “I cannot believe you, I honestly thought this was going to be a nice dinner where you didn't bring up work.”

Behind her, Cullen sighed. “Oh budge over.” He turned himself sideways and squeezed through the doorway.

“Cullen no! She'll just try to win you over with food!” Cassandra warned, but Cullen was already pulling out his chair. Leliana shot a fond look at her friend and turned back to her open living room. “Leliana I'm retired.” She said, emphatic.

“Then be retired.” Leliana smirked but shrugged. “That's not stopping you from coming inside and enjoying dinner.” She turned back toward the table. Cullen was leaning over, peering into the pot on the table.

“It's beef bolognese, she means serious business.” Cullen warned as he leaned back. Leliana passed him and kept her smirk.

“Homemade cheesecake and eclairs from scratch for dessert.” She said before lifting up a set of tongs. “Are you joining us darling, or are you standing in the doorway forever?”

Cassandra tried not to scream before she stomped in and slammed the door behind her. “I hate you so much!”

–

Skinner saw it first, because of course she did. She never left her computer, and if she did she held her phone as close as was physically possible at all times. The girl was plugged in to an alarming degree, but had it not come in handy so many times, Bull would have told her to chill. It also made her happy, and she needed that after everything they'd been through.

When their first contract had been pulled out from beneath their feet, all of them had been left scrambling. Grim and Skinner had to give up their apartments, and were it not for Krem living with Bull at the time, he might have had to do the same. Dalish had ushered her friends into her into studio apartment and nearly gotten thrown out for having more than the legally allowed amount of tenants. Rocky had come up with couch surfing, and Bull had to put his foot down.

He started The Bull's Chargers on a loan, and they'd been surprisingly popular in small bursts. They had enough to pay back the borrowed money with interest, and combined they'd been able to get a bigger apartment for Dalish and her now obnoxious crew of tag-a-longs. The boost in moral had given them confidence, and a few jobs were snatched up here and there, but they were fleeting.

They were back to square one, and Dalish was scrambling to make her share of rent for next month.

“Boss.” Skinner sat down with a grace only reserved for someone who didn't work in plumbing.

“Yes?” Bull lowered his menu, eyebrow raised in confusion. Skinner was clutching her phone to her chest, biting her lip. “What did you do?”

“Read your email.” She said, ignoring everyone else as they sat at the table. Bull eyed her for a few more seconds, but dug out his phone. “I should have asked you first, but I didn't really think they'd respond.”

“Who would respond?” Krem asked as he shared his menu with Stitches.

“... Skyhold.” Bull muttered, thumb scrolling across the screen.

Grim spit his drink onto the table and started coughing. Rocky was quick to help him clean everything up.

“Very funny.” Krem's voice held a healthy amount of skepticism, but also hope. So much hope.

When Bull didn't respond, he leaned over and started reading over his bicep. Stitches scrambled out of his chair to read over his shoulder.

“Who got in? I'll give them my truck.” Stitches said. “Was it Krem? Bet it was Krem, he's the prettiest.”

“Excuse you!” Rocky snapped. “That's me! I'm the prettiest!” Krem shot him a smile as he preened his beard.

“All of us.” Bull said. “They want all of us.” He set his phone on the table and let the silence descend. No one spoke for about five minutes, everyone checking their phones or reading over Bull's.

And then Stitches burst into tears and ran around the table to hug Skinner. Who attempted to push him away, but she was crying too.

“You beautiful bitch.” Krem whispered as he wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve.

“Hey, hey.” Bull watched as his friends settled down, though Stitches was now properly rooted to Skinner's lap. “We don't know if this is for sure, modeling is never sure. We're good, but they might find better.” He bumped his shoulder with Krem and let the truth sink in over the delight. “Nobody quit their day jobs, but find a way to take time off for this interview. I'd rather all of us get hired together, but if one of you does and the others don't-”

“Then we tell them to fuck off.” Dalish said without a hint of sarcasm. “All or nothing, we're The Bull's Chargers or we're nobody. We've managed before, we'll manage again.”

Grim grunted in agreement and lifted his water glass for a toast.

Bull smiled at his group of little disasters. He'd never loved them as much as he did right now.

–

Solas hadn't entered a headshot, didn't have a portfolio, wasn't even really interested in modeling. Yet he'd found himself in Haven outside of a studio, confused as to the crowd, and had been drawn toward the entrance of the building. A qunari man, Vasoth from the looks of it, turned to him and smirked. There was a wisp of fade dancing around him, green and delighted as he walked passed security and stood in front of Solas with a smirk.

“Hi, I'm Bas Adaar.” He held out his hand, the fade whipping around it and curling tight. Solas shook it without bringing it up, but oh how he wanted to.

“Interesting name. Doesn't it mean-” Adaar cut Solas off with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, that's why you can just call me Adaar.” His smile was kind. “Hey, are you here for the open call?” At Solas' raised eyebrow, Adaar's smile grew wider. “I run a modeling agency, as well as a few other businesses on the side. Do you want to come in and have a look around? You've been lingering outside for a good ten minutes now.”

Solas blinked in surprise. “I must have gotten lost in thought. I do have to commend you on your turnout though, you must be a popular company to have reached this many people.” Adaar's smile softened into something warmer.

“I started out as a makeup company that specialized in peculiar skin tones.” He patted his gray cheek. “It sort of got out of control from there. Did you want a tour?”

Solas wasn't press, he wasn't a model, he was just a mage walking by with coffee.

“I'd love one.”

–

“There's so many people here.” Felix whispered as he huddled close to Dorian, who was of course only in a fluffy bathrobe and boots. They were sharing a cup of coffee at this point, shivering in the chill as they stood outside waiting for Dorian to be called up for makeup. Felix had expected to wait inside, but Josephine had happily let him through and offered them the coffee cup as makeup set up.

The coffee wasn't as strong as they were used to, but it would do. Felix was still tempted to pour some of the tequila he had in a flask into the mix, but he didn't want to get Dorian in trouble.

“I'm really not surprised.” Dorian whispered. “But Kaffas, does it have to be so cold?” Felix laughed as Dorian huddled closer.

“It's snowing outside, so I'm going to say it's the perfect temperature.” Felix smirked as Dorian huffed and nudged him gently in the side. “Oh don't be like that, it could be a lot worse. Could be raining.” Dorian rolled his eyes as a few more people walked in, several hurrying to the makeup booth to talk to the man there.

“If it were raining,” a woman said behind them, “they'd move the shoot inside. But from what I hear, Adaar has a flare for the dramatic and thinks real snow is better than fake.” Dorian turned and tried not to swallow his tongue.

“Vivienne de Fer.” Dorian breathed. Felix eyed the woman he'd seen a poster of next to Dorian's computer, his hand gripping Dorian's tightly.

“Charmed dearest, but I don't know your name, what company are you from? I'm not as familiar with the Tevinter scene as I'd like to be, so you'll have to look over my ignorance.” There was mild insult there, and Felix narrowed his eyes, mouth open to respond.

But Dorian beat him to it.

“No company, I was scouted on pure beauty alone.” The way he said it had that air of haughtiness that always made Felix laugh. He kept his eyes trained on Vivienne, but she smiled jovially instead of mocking him back.

“That's delightful, it's so rare to have fresh faces.” She turned, nodding toward the make up booth. “Walk with me? I don't entirely trust the staff here, and natural beauty should always stick together.” She offered her elbow and Felix smiled.

“I-” Dorian was cut off as Felix nudged him forward. He let Dorian glare at him, but was surprised when he was twisted to Dorian's other arm and maneuvered so that he was on the outside, Dorian in the middle between himself and Vivienne de Fer.

Vivienne grinned and began to walk, Dorian's fingers on the fur lining of her overly expensive bathrobe. She was very much about excess it seemed.

“I'm Dorian Pavus-Alexius, this is my lovely brother, Felix Alexius.” Dorian explained as they walked over to makeup. Vivienne nodded and kept her smile the same.

“Absolutely charmed my darling, are you auditioning as well, or here for moral support?” She asked as she brushed snow off one of the chairs and released Dorian's arm to sit primly.

“Moral support.” Felix said as Dorian huddled back against his side. “I'm not pretty enough to model.” He smirked at the joke between himself and Dorian. Vivienne didn't try to change his mind, simply shrugged and turned toward the man at the counter. He seemed intent only on opening the eye shadow palettes and not rushing to her side.

There was a healthy amount of side eyeing going on from Vivienne.

“Madam Vivienne! You made it!” A deep voice called from across the lot. The trio turned in time to see a dark gray qunari stroll up to them in a billowing blue robe over dark black slacks and button up. “Oh, I was so _hoping_ to see you! I love your work, if you sign on I've already got people begging for your cover shots for three different magazines, how's makeup going?” He seemed to keep a steady flow going right up until he stopped, abrupt and almost jarring.

“It's not.” Vivienne waved at the man walking up behind Adaar. “Hello there.” He was bald and standing ramrod straight, a mage staff in one hand and coffee cup in the other. “Do you happen to know anything about makeup?”

The man blinked in shock. “I... Yes, actually, I went to beauty school to pass the time.” Everyone turned to him, skeptical. “What? Do I sound overly sarcastic? I get that from time to time, but I assure you I'm genuine.”

Adaar clapped his hands together. “I knew there was a reason I called out to you. Madam, this is Solas, he's been nothing but a delight. Solas, would you like a job?” He turned, that genuine smile still on his face. “I'll want to see your work of course, and if you fuck it up I can assure you Madam that we'll compensate you. Unless of course you'd rather not be his first victim?” With that, Adaar turned toward Dorian as if seeing him for the first time. “Dorian! You made it! Excellent, I adore your instagram posts.”

Dorian couldn't help his confused smile, neither could Felix. “Yes, well, you did request my presence because of them.” He stood a little straighter, shifted his weight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the way Vivienne was eyeing Solas with distrust. “I don't mind going first for makeup, that way Madam de Fer can form her own opinions.” And that caused the slightest twitch of a smirk on Vivienne's lips.

“You all realize I have my own makeup crew, don't you? I could just call them over, I pay for them for a reason after all.” She smiled at Adaar's laughter, that confused look etching back onto her brows.

“Wonderful, Solas I want Dorian in metallic colors, no silver though. Give me coppers and bronze, maybe even throw in a splash of nickle, but stay away from silver.” Adaar turned toward Vivienne. “Have your artists do _you_ in silver and purple, I want gems. Oh, and after you two do individuals I want couple shots.” He turned as if to leave.

Felix stopped him with a sputter. “Aren't, wait, forgive me, I'm utterly ignorant of this whole thing, but aren't extra shots only for people you've hired?” Dorian shot him a nervous look from the chair he'd just climbed into as Solas began testing the brushes against the inside of his wrist. Apparently he'd taken the job.

Adaar smiled, fond and sweet. “Oh, they've _got_ the job if they want it. I don't need any more proof to know that I'm hiring them, just looking at the two of them is enough to know I want them to work here. Josephine will be around momentarily to talk contracts. Now, I'm going to see about getting some heaters out here or something, the snow is pretty but I want some fire too. Leliana!” Adaar shouted, running toward the studio doors. “Where are my mages? And where is wardrobe!”

Felix turned to Dorian, eyes wide. “It... can't be that easy?” He tried to rationalize it. “There's got to be a catch.” On his left, Vivienne hummed and waved over her small team of three. “Did you seriously just get the job by showing up? Is that against some sort of workers protocol?”

Dorian just made a confused sound, fingers gripping tight at the chair's armrests as lightning sparked across his skin.

“From the sounds of it, Bas Adaar doesn't do _anything_ to protocol.” Vivienne muttered. “I do have to say that I'm looking forward to working with you though, Messieurs Alexius. If things don't work out here, I'll be happy to pull some strings for you in the future.” She smiled and then leaned back, focusing on her makeup team as she gave them Adaar's directions.

Dorian swallowed hard and shut his eyes, trying not to pull at his hair. Felix reached out and squeezed one of his hands, trying for reassuring. “Do you want me to text dad the good news, or should you?” He asked with a grin. That was when Dorian started laughing.

–

She'd found a seat in the changing rooms and set herself up with the fluffiest, most obnoxious robe that would fit her. Modeling was... nothing like she'd imagined, and she hadn't even gone to makeup yet.

“Sera?” She looked up, and up, at the tall qunari in front of her with his hair down to his hips. “Hey, I wanted to check in with you before you headed off to makeup for your test shots. I'm Adaar.” He held out his hand and Sera snatched it up, shaking it hard once before dropping it.

“You run this whole operation, or is that the lady in gold?” Sera smirked as she leaned back. “She sure as shit loves bossing people about.” Instead of affronted indignation, Adaar laughed.

“That's my Josie, she loves to micromanage. I don't really like confrontation, or people, funny right? A people person who hates people.” He laughed again and then stood up straighter, adjusting the collar of his own robe. “By the way, speaking of people!”

Sera watched as he walked over to the doorway and waved someone inside. A man with an unfortunate beard and resting bitch face entered the room, stuffed into a purple robe with ducks on the bottom. It far outmatched Sera's green robe with red Christmas trees. She had to admit she was slightly jealous.

“Sera, Blackwall, Blackwall, Sera.” Adaar waved a hand between the two and smiled. “I was hoping you two would do couple shots for me after your individuals. I was thinking something with weapons, I get a very angry vibe from the both of you and I really love that. You up to hitting shit with swords?” Adaar asked, completely serious.

“I'm fine with that.” Blackwall said with a shrug. “I've got practice with them.”

“I sure as shit don't.” Sera muttered. “All I know is a bow.” She shrugged and scratched the back of her neck.

“Marvelous, I'll get you one. Even if I have to drive into town and buy you a brand new one, I want you to work with what you know.” Adaar pulled a phone out of his pocket and began texting. “Do you have a preference? Compound or Recurve? I'll have to check with props.” Blackwall looked confused, Sera taken aback.

“Bows are expensive, even if they're just props.” She stated.

“Yes?” It was Adaar's turn to looked slightly confused. “Think of it as a signing bonus, I _want_ you to work here, I'm not above giving you incentives to stay. Call it a bribe, call it a handout, if you don't use it I know Leliana will. Either way it's not going to go to waste, so, Compound or Recurve?” Adaar paused in his texting, smiling sweetly.

Sera watched him, eyeing him for any sort of twitch. Adaar just waited patiently. “Recurve.” She eventually muttered.

Blackwall pulled up a chair next to her and spun in around, slumping down so his forehead was resting against his wrists on the back of the chair. Sera eyed him, not even noticing when Adaar left.

This man seemed tired, more so than your average sleep deprived thirty something, and Sera felt a pang of guilt. She waited until everyone around them had shuffled off, the quiet settling in.

“You alright?” She asked, a voice in the back of her head telling her that was a stupid question.

Looking up, Blackwall shrugged. “I don't know what I'm fucking doing.” He admitted.

Sera grinned, reaching a hand out for a shake. “Fuck all club, party of two.” Blackwall snorted and shook her hand. “Stick with me, you seem decent enough. S'long as you don't go after my bits, I'm not into blokes.”

For a few seconds, Blackwall looked confused, then the words finally made sense. “Oh... Oh! No you're fine. I... I have someone back home, I think.” He looked at the floor and huffed. “This whole thing was his idea anyway.”

“Holy shit!” Sera practically bounced in her seat. Blackwall looked over at her in confusion. “Same gay!” She waved a hand between them.

“I'm not gay.” He muttered, face flushing.

“Don't care, same gay. We can bond.” She beamed at him.

“I still prefer women over men you know.” Blackwall said, crossing his arms.

“Then we can extra bond over tits!” Sera bared her teeth with her smile, watching Blackwall's confused laugh.

–

“You're really tall.” Cole muttered as he stared up at the man with the horns. Who were the ones that had horns? Desire demons had them but not like that, also he didn't get that gross twisty feeling in his gut when he looked at him. “Is it hard to get through doors?”

The man smiled, nodding as he looked down. “Sometimes, yeah.” Beside him, a man was smacking away the snow that had fallen on his robe and cursing in Tevene. “You look lost, you okay?”

Cole opened his mouth to respond, then shook his head no. “I _am_ lost.” He admitted. “Varric had to go to the bathroom, and I said I'd stay put until he got back, but they told me I had to go outside and I was too scared to tell them that I was waiting on someone because they looked really stressed out.” He looked at his feet and frowned.

“Hey, that's alright. You can stick with us until you find him. We don't mind, do we boys?” The man motioned toward his group.

“Some of them are women.” Cole said, surprised. “Is it okay to call them boys if they don't identify as boys? Wait, do they? Am I being mean?” One of the possible women in the group leaned over and tutted.

“It's fine, we,” she waved a hand between herself and the brunette elf, “are women. We don't mind being one of the boys, we're tough enough.” Cole nodded, watching as the group stopped in front of the makeup booth.

“Why is there so much snow?” The man beside the taller one muttered, cursing once again in Tevene. “Grim, come hug me, I'm freezing and you're a living heater.” A blond man rolled his eyes and walked over, arms outstretched before he slumped against the other mans shoulder.

“I'm The Iron Bull.” The tallest man said. His voice surprised Cole, as did his outstretched hand.

“You have an article in your name.” Cole said, astounded. “I thought that wasn't allowed.” He didn't shake Bull's hand, but he did nod at him.

“It's fine in Par Vollen, where I grew up.” The Iron Bull said with a soft smile as he dropped his hand. “What's your name?” He asked, a genuine smile despite his eye patch. Or maybe the eye patch improved the smile. Cole liked it, it made the man look unique.

“I'm Cole.” He extended his own hand this time and The Iron Bull's shook it. His hands were so large, Cole squinted at his knuckles and then turned the hand in his over. “Your fingers are prosthetic.” He pointed out. “I wouldn't have known if I hadn't shook your hand.” Bull nodded, a twitch to his smile.

Cole knew that twitch, he'd stepped over a line that normally people didn't step over. He frowned, letting go of Bull's hand and readying his own apology. He pulled up the well memorize excuse he'd had Varric write for him, his own chosen method of explaining away his behavior so people didn't run away screaming.

“There you are!” A warm voice echoed across the courtyard and Cole turned around, grinning as Fenris ran up to him and wrapped him up in his arms. “Varric has been pulling his hair out trying to find you.” He muttered, chin resting on Cole's head as he tucked him close.

Cole closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of too much coffee that always lingered on Fenris' clothes. “I got lost, The Iron Bull was watching me though.” He turned slightly, nodding toward the qunari in question. “He's very kind, he has a lot of boys.” Fenris chuckled and nodded.

He spoke a few words in Qunlat to The Iron Bull, whose entire face lit up when he responded. Cole smiled and stood up on his tip toes, seeing Varric and Hawke making their way toward the group. He waved over Fenris' shoulder and saw the tension ease out of Varric's shoulders, he must have been pretty worried.

“I'm okay.” He whispered, knowing Varric couldn't hear him.

Fenris' hand rested gently on his back, a reassuring weight. “You are.” Fenris whispered back. “I'm glad you were okay.”

–

“Do _not_ put him in that fur, it's ugly.” Cassandra snapped. Cullen pouted and pulled the furs around him tighter.

“Now I have to wear it on _principal_.” He decided. “Besides, it's warm. I like it, I think it makes me look dashing.” He did a small twirl in the mirror.

Cassandra sneered as she picked up a sword from the weapon stack. “You look like a wet dog.” She turned on her heel and walked toward the white canvas for her individuals.

Cullen's laughter followed her, bright and happy.

–

“Are you going to be alright wearing so little? I can get you something warmer.” Josephine said as she watched Vivienne slide on the dress. The neckline was wide and low, stopping just below her naval. Fur lined the collar, and long, billowing sleeves sparkled in the sunlight that peered through the window fell passed her fingertips.

“Do I look like someone who can't handle herself?” Vivienne asked with a smirk. “This is perfectly comfortable, who designed it? I think I want one.” Josephine smirked and looked at her clipboard.

“It's from G. Shay's new line.” She said after her nail flicked across the paper. “You look stunning.”

Vivienne smiled and flicked the skirt of the gown out so it was billowing behind her, the silver leggings reflecting off the lights. “I know darling, it's far easier for me than it is for everyone else.” The joke was playful, but there was still a touch of seriousness in it. Josephine rolled her eyes and walked over to Dorian, who had his brother waving hands over his naked torso after the makeup artist took a step back.

“I offered to heat it for you.” Solas said as he readjusting the spray nozzle. “Warming charms will only go so far. And at least I insisted we move inside.”

Felix just smiled, his fingers glowing. “One of these days he'll get used to the change in weather.” He said reassuringly.

Dorian just grunted and stood there, the glow seeping into his skin until he relaxed. When Felix stepped back, Solas went back to spraying a golden mist over Dorian's chest. Josephine stood next to Felix and offered him a smile.

“How are things going?” She asked as she nodded toward one of the abandoned chairs. Felix nodded and climbed into it, a heavy sigh falling from his lips.

“Exhausting.” He admitted. “They haven't even started taking the pictures yet and I'm ready to sleep for a week, and here Dorian is just wide awake.” Josephine chuckled as she rummaged through a clothes rack.

“I'm positive it's the adrenaline.” She admitted before she walked around Felix and wrapped him up in a thick tuxedo coat. “Do you need me to call your father at all, or get a wheelchair? I was briefed about your health and I want to make sure you're perfectly safe and comfortable.” Felix chuckled and buried into the coat.

“I'm fine right now, don't worry. Just tired, I didn't realize how demanding the life of a model was... or, well, is.” He nodded over to Dorian as Solas sealed the spray one last time and then dismissed him into the hands of wardrobe.

Leliana, who apparently was head of any and every department that Josephine wasn't currently standing in, quieted her staff and had them dress Dorian in under a minute. Now he was wearing golden thigh high boots and shorts that Felix would tease the fuck out of him for later, and then there was the copper tinted open vest with brass chains on it.

“There, now we need to get the some weapons and trudge back into the snow. Is the photographer here yet?” Leliana asked as she swept through wardrobe.

“She arrived earlier but she's still in the break room, scrutinizing the coffee selection.” Josephine said with a smirk. “She's just as cranky as you described.”

Leliana sneered. “Of course she is.” She sighed. “Take them out to the set, will you? I'll go get Morrigan.”

–

“Shitting Blight tainted ball-sack, it's fucking cold!” Sera shrieked as she passed one of the mages putting down a fresh layer of snow.

“That's one I haven't heard before.” Blackwall admitted as he tested the balance on his sword for possibly the eight time.

Sera snorted. “S'a string of words, course you've heard 'em before.” She rubbed warmth back into her arms and moved where Josephine pointed her.

“Not put together like that I haven't.” Blackwall waited and moved into position beside Sera, then stared at the photographer. She was barely wearing anything, how was she not trembling like a leaf?

“What do you want us to do?” Sera shouted over the snow filling in their footsteps.

“Act natural.” The photographer said, still flipping through her lenses.

Both Blackwall and Sera shared a look. One of them was trembling in the snow with a bow tied to them and arrows between her fingers, the other in plate armor and carrying a sword.

“We need a common enemy.” Blackwall decided. “There was some fruit in wardrobe.”

Sera grinned. “Josie! Throw fruit at us!”

Josephine looked up from her clipboard, confused, and Sera waved her bow in the air. Blackwall lifted his sword. She blinked, slow, then let out the longest sigh before turning to an assistant and muttering.

“Hell yeah, bossing the bosses around.” Sera said with a chuckle.

\--

“Don't turn the flash on yet.” Fenris loomed behind the photographer while Hawke covered his face with his hands.

“Babe _please_.” His voice was a whisper.

“Cole has to get adjusted to the sight of snow or he'll panic and run.” Fenris said firmly as the woman looked up at him and smirked. “Varric will let you know when he's ready. Bas Adaar said that his people would take everything into account for him.”

“Fenris, come on.” Hawke looked up through his fingers, trying not to show how embarrassed he was. “Cole is a grown man, he's not our kid, he's Varric's.”

Fenris turned a glare on Hawke that had him biting back a laugh. “I'm looking out for him, he's already gotten lost today and I know he's stressed. I'm not letting a woman who knows nothing about him scare him like that.”

The photographer, Morrigan if he remembered correctly, just nodded.

“My son can't have the flash on or he starts screaming. He says the sound hurts more than the light does.” She turned away from him without another word. “If I can get pictures of him, I can get pictures of anyone. Now get out of the way of my light box.”

–

“Can I throw Dalish across the set for her Individual?” The Iron Bull asked.

“No!” Josephine shouted at the same time as Adaar and Dalish screamed “Yes!”

“It'll be okay, Krem can catch her.” Bull waved at his friend who was still half buried under Grim's torso.

“Don't you rope me into this bullshit.” Krem muttered.

“I'll catch ya.” Rocky said as he pat his chest.

“No, I will.” Skinner crossed her arms and Dalish beamed. Rocky looked a little hurt, but he obviously accepted the choice as he turned to talk to the pyrotechnic coordinator Adaar had set loose on the set.

\--

Once the shoot was over and everyone had changed into their warmer clothes, Vivienne and Dorian huddled back inside and watched the others through the window. The variety of models was rather astounding, specifically since diversity seemed to be the theme.

When Felix yawned beside Dorian he reached out, arm around his brother. “I'll call an uber, I need to get you home for the day.” Dorian whispered as his brother rubbed the exhaustion from his face.

Vivienne's head snapped up like a whip. “You absolutely will not.” Her voice was calm and matter of fact. “I'll have my driver take you, I need to make sure you're set up in a proper apartment anyway.”

“Vivienne, you can't-” Dorian was cut off by her brisk laughter.

“Darling, keep your competition within arms reach, and your friends down the hall.” She snapped her fingers and her dainty assistant hurried over, leaning over as Vivienne spoke. “Near the stairwell, I think, check and see if one of those apartments is free and handicap accessible.”

“Yes ma'am.” The assistant pulled out her phone when Vivienne waved her away.

“How can we repay you for this?” Felix asked, more awake now. Vivienne turned to him, a soft smile on her face.

“Honestly, you already have. I'm very used to being shunned instead of embraced.” She admitted. “Now tell Dorian to close his pretty mouth and get his coat, I'm going to tell Adaar we're leaving. Wrap parties are so droll this early on.” She rose to her feet without another word.

–

Dorian wouldn't let Felix pick out the beds, instead he ordered them via phone and had them delivered same day and had one set up the bed right there in the middle of their stupidly spacious living room. The second mattress was leaning up against the wall with its frame, plastic not even torn off. Felix was curled up on the right side of the mattress, sleeping soundly with his oxygen over his nose. The tank was at the head of the bed, and Dorian had painstakingly set it up within arms reach.

He was laying on the left, video chatting with Vivienne as they shared whispered conversation. Sure, she was just down the hall, but she'd taken one look at how Felix had stumbled and demanded he get peace and quiet. Dorian had thanked her as they'd shared contacts, and now here they were, a few hours later talking about furniture.

“My father will go out of his mind if we don't let him help, so will my mother. They're still looking for a town house in Haven, but reconstruction has been slow and not many places are ready to be moved into.” Dorian watched as Vivienne rolled her eyes, but there was a sweet smile there.

“I'll talk to my husband, see if he can't pull a few strings.” Her smile was distant. “Hey may be ill, but he's still very well connected. I'm positive he'll hold his social standing up even after death, his future proprietor is going to have to pry his phone out of his fingers.”

Dorian watched the way she slumped, looking out of her window as she pretended to preen on the couch. He knew that pose from experience, she wanted to talk about something, she wanted _him_ to bring up it, but she couldn't face talking about it. Dorian used to get like that before he'd been adopted.

“I had no idea you were married, you're very good at keeping your social life hidden.” He derailed the conversation with practiced ease, giving her anything else to think about.

Vivienne flashed one of those devilish smiles. “Well of course darling, what would my wife say if she knew I spread news about her and my husband? Parrish the thought.” Real trust was extended in that statement, a trust Dorian was confused by. She mistook him though and laughed. “Polygamy, my darling, is legal here, if you'll remember.”

Dorian snorted, his movements waking Felix. “Oh, shit, sorry.” He lifted his hand and ran it over Felix's scalp. “Go back to sleep.”

Felix let out a gruff sound, shaking is head. “I'm starving.” He croaked. “Where's the nearest grocer?” He pushed himself up and rubbed at the oxygen line. 

“Darling just order take away.” Vivienne said from her spot on Dorian's phone. Both men looked at her and smiled, Felix gently lifting the oxygen tube off his face.

“Darling, men from Tevinter don't _order take away_ ,” Dorian explained as Felix climbed off the bed, “we could be on our last leg and we'd still find time to cook.”

“Where's my phone?” Felix muttered.

“Charging on the counter.” Dorian said. “Vivienne, darling, I'll have to let you go. I need to look up where the nearest shop is, if any of them are open at this hour.” From Dorian's phone, he heard a scoff.

“How domestic.” Dorian sat up and smirked.

“Come with us then, scandalize the locals.” He teased.

From across the room, Felix chuckled. “I'm glad you've made a friend, get your coat.” He said in a stage whisper before he began tapping away at the screen of his phone.

–

Krem was exhausted and starving after that wrap party, and the apartment they were staying in was so high class that it was giving him a migraine. But Adaar had insisted, in fact he'd been rather pushy about it when they'd shown up a week early.

' _I just want you all close, you can start paying your rent next month when you actually get your checks. Think of it as a signing bonus._ '

After talking it out, Krem and Bull decided to share. They'd gotten far too used to living together to stop now, and besides, there was strength in numbers.

“Why are there so many choices for take out?” Bull grumbled as he scrolled through his phone. The elevator doors pinged at them and the car jerked, letting them off on their floor.

The hallways was instantly filled with a familiar smell and the sound of laughter. “Holy fuck.” Krem stepped out of the elevator and shut his eyes, breathing in deep. “Is that...?”

“Paidakia.” The Iron Bull said, head tilted to catch the smell. “Properly cooked paidakia, and... and tzatziki with... I think store bought pita chips? And... shit is that homemade baklava?” Both of them were walking toward the smell now, their footsteps almost at a run.

When they rounded the corner, Vivienne de Fur was standing in front of an open door, laughing as a very attractive man rolled his eyes at her and held out a box.

“If you don't take it, Felix will lynch me.” His accent gave him away as hailing from Tevinter. “You don't have to eat it-”

“At least the baklava!” A voice shouted from inside.

“You can give it to your assistant, I'm sure she'd appreciate it.” The man pushed the box forward. “Call it shipping and handling, I know you have to run but you don't have to run empty handed.” His smile filled the entire hallway when Vivienne took the box and gave him an air kiss to both cheeks.

“Dorian, you and Felix are truly treasures. I think I'm going to keep you both.” She waved him off and turned, hurrying down the hall. “I'll text you.” As she passed Krem and Bull, she nodded politely. “Evening.”

“Evening Ma'am.” Bull said with a nod. He turned to watch her go, loosing track of Krem as the other man hurried forward.

There was an awkward pause before Bull turned back, listening to Vivienne's door open and then shut, and he watched Krem walk up to Dorian with his best attempt at a smile.

“Are you guys the ones cooking the paidakia?” He asked suddenly. Dorian laughed, door still wide open behind him.

“Well I'm not, Felix is though. The baklava is all me, but the dinner is very much him.” He took a step to the side, offering Krem a chance to enter. “You're the only other person from Tevinter I've seen today, you were at the photo shoot weren't you?” Krem nodded and waved behind him at Bull.

“Yeah, I'm Krem, that's The Iron Bull, is it okay if we join you guys? We can provide coffee, proper coffee I mean, not the shit they've been giving you all day.” Krem offered.

“And good wine.” Bull said as an afterthought. “Or beer, depending on what your tastes are.”

Dorian turned finally and actually caught sight of Bull, and his face went through the normal motions that people went through when they first saw him. Surprise, confusion, more surprise.

Intrigue wasn't new, but it was rare. Bull couldn't help but admit he liked the look of intrigue on Dorian's face.

“How about this, coffee, wine, beer, and you bring your own plates and utensils.” Dorian smiled, relaxing suddenly. “We don't have a table or anything so you'll be eating on the floor, but I can't turn away someone from from home.” He nodded inside and took a step back. “I'll leave the door ajar.”

Krem nodded and turned sharply on his heel. “Stay here, I'll go get the stuff out of our apartment.” Bull laughed as Krem started running down the hallway.

“How are you going to carry all of that?” He asked.

“I'll put it in a box!” Krem shouted before he disappeared around the corner. Bull shook his head and walked closer to the door, listening to the quiet conversation held in Tevene inside the apartment.

_“We've got enough for two more guests, don't we?”_

_“Dorian, we've got enough for five more guests. I bought enough to last us several days, we'll be fine sharing.”_

_“I just don't want you slaving over the stove, you shouldn't be on your feet for so long.”_

_“I had a nap, I'm fine.”_

_“You know I can tell when you're lying.”_

_“I'm not lying!”_

_“I know, but if you start, you know I'll be able to tell.”_

Comfortable laughter filtered out of the room, and suddenly the two switched back to Trade. “Go get the hummus out of the ice box, and grab another pack of pita chips.” One of them said.

“Yes fine, it's going to taste horrible though.” Dorian muttered. Bull leaned closer to the door, just barely seeing someone shuffling around in a fridge.

“Even if we made some, we'd have to let it sit.” The other man, Felix, said, his hand hovering over a pot to heat it. “Besides, I'm hungry now and that goes with dinner.” There was a pause before Dorian's back came into view. “Don't you stick your tongue out at me.” Felix said with another laugh.

Bull leaned back and shook his head, he'd intruded enough already. He didn't want to pry any further, despite taking in the empty and bare apartment already. That small part of him that had grown up Qun, that still longed for a life he'd happily left behind, had already categorized everything he could see, and some things he'd inferred.

He turned back to the hall and looked back at his phone for the time, then stuffed in into his pants pocket. Krem was probably having trouble getting everything out of boxes and into a fresh one, they hadn't properly unpacked after all.

And was he bringing the entire coffee maker or just the grounds? Shit, he should tell him that they don't even have a coffee pot.

“Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going to help Krem get everything.” Bull called into the apartment.

“Alright.” Came the chorused reply.

–

Felix was sitting on his side of the bed, Krem in front of him on the floor, sharing the last piece of baklava as they talked. Dorian was in the kitchen, watching wearily over the island counter top as Felix flushed and flirted with Krem. Because honestly, if Felix thought Dorian didn't know what his brother looked like when he flirted with someone, then he'd eat a shoe.

“You want me to wash while you dry?” Bull asked with a low chuckle as he picked up one of the dirty dishes. Dorian tried not to jump at how startled Bull made him, but he turned and looked over at his sink.

“And just what are you going to wash the dishes with?” He pointed to the empty space around the sink faucet. “I've no dish soap, and certainly no rags. I don't even have anywhere to set them once you finish so they can dry.” Dorian smirked and leaned against the island, his back to Felix and Krem.

“Well, maybe I should run you up to the store real quick and fix that.” The way Bull said that, there was plenty of subtext. He had a smirk on his face as he set the dish down, shifting his weight to one side. “Besides, I think Krem and your brother could use some alone time, don't you?” He whispered.

“Absolutely not.” Dorian stated. “And don't encourage anything between them, it's not funny.” The thought of something happening to Felix here, of him getting worse and trying to maintain a relationship... Dorian couldn't do that to him. If Krem did decide to date his brother, and then found out just how sick he was and left, it would break Felix. “It can stay at flirting, but it can't go any farther than that.” He looked toward the sink.

Bull stiffened, then relaxed and walked over to the island, slumping next to Dorian as he stared at the stove. “Alright,” he said, “I wasn't trying to push them together or anything, in case you were worried about that.” Dorian looked up at the Bull and watched the way he shrugged.

Biting the inside if his cheek, he turned back to Felix and watched the way he rubbed at the back of his neck while Krem talked to him. He turned back toward the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“I don't want to talk about this.” He said, firm. Bull just nodded and reached over to grab the container of hummus.

“You want any?” He asked.

“Ugh, no, I'm so full. You can have the whole thing.” Dorian waved a hand in the air dismissively. Bull just chuckled and pulled the plate of pita chips over.

“Your loss, I think it's good.” His popped open the lid and swiped at the dip with one of the chips. “I think it's the jalapenos, something about them really sets off hummus.” Dorian rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“You've obviously never had it homemade if you think _this_ is good.” He reached over for a pita chip anyway.

Bull chuckled, gently bumping his shoulder with Dorian's. “What, that an offer?” He said, entirely a tease. A tease Dorian wasn't about to fall for.

“How about this,” He dipped his chip and held it out like a pointer, “you buy me everything to make it, and I will.” As he took a bite, he noticed the smile forming on Bull's face. “What?” He asked behind his hand, mouth half full.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just noticing how pretty you are when you smile.” Bull said, his own smile turning into a smirk. Dorian scoffed after finishing his bite.

“That's the entire point of my carrier.” He said, pushing off the counter. “Alright, I've had enough of company, out out out.” He waved his hand toward the door and walked primly to the bed. Felix was laughing behind his hand, shoving the rest of the baklava toward Krem.

“Sorry, he's kind of an asshole.” Felix muttered as he stood.

“Only kind of?” Krem teased.

“Shoo.” Dorian waved at the door again and laid back on the mattress.

Felix rolled his eyes and turned toward Bull and Krem. “I'll walk you out.” He nodded toward the door and ignored the way Dorian huffed at him from his spot on the mattress.

They weren't outside long, just enough to make Dorian worry, and then Felix was slipping inside with a goofy grin and an air of something romantic about him. He walked back to the bed, biting his lip before he lay flat and stared at the ceiling.

Dorian narrowed his eyes at his brother, arms crossed. “You seem unnaturally happy, I don't like it.” Dorian decided. “What, did you kiss him goodnight too?”

“Oh my god.” Felix rolled his head to the side, exasperated. “Just because I think a guy is cute doesn't mean I'm going to kiss him three hours after I met him.” Dorian scoffed. “Excuse you, you're one to talk, Bull was practically down your pants over there in the kitchen.”

Dorian sat up, now full of indignation. “He was _not!_ I would have noticed!” He looked at the face Felix was making and shoved him gently in the shoulder. “Fuck off, he wasn't flirting with me. We were making polite conversation.”

“I heard him call you pretty.” Felix stated. “He was flirting, he hit you with that gay flirt bus and it flew right over your head.”

“Don't you ever say 'gay flirt bus' ever again, what's wrong with you?” Dorian could feel himself flushing. “Everyone thinks I'm pretty, it's my job to be pretty.” His words seemed to catch up with him suddenly. “Oh my god Felix it's my _job_ to be _pretty_.” Dorian flopped back on the mattress and covered his face with his hands. “And we have an apartment in Skyhold! And I met and befriended _Madam Vivienne!_ ” He tried not to scream into his palms.

“And I got a models phone number and a date, not bad for someone with the Blight.” Felix chimed in, beaming as he rolled over to pick up his oxygen line.

Dorian screamed at him and smacked him with his jacket sleeve.

–

Blackwall and Sera sat in the lobby of the apartment buildings front office and stared at the floor plans. With their background checks done, they now just had to decide where they were staying. Or more accurately, which apartment layout. Adaar had insisted they live somewhere close, and Josephine had suggested this building specifically because their other co-workers would be close. At first Sera hadn't liked the idea, she liked her privacy, but then Blackwall had said something that changed her mind entirely.

“A bunch of models living together is the same building, think of the drama.”

She knew there was a reason she liked him ever since she set eyes on him.

“All these one bedrooms are shite.” She whispered. “They're all 'with stairs included,' or some shite, or fucking studios. Fuck all if I wanted to stay in a studio, I want a bedroom door.”

“Agreed.” Blackwall said firmly. “These suck.” He tossed a book onto the glass table in front of him and it rattled dangerously. From the office door, the secretary leaned over, eyebrow raised. Sera had to fight back a laugh as she flipped a page and scoffed.

“Oi love, look at my high new money cocky entrance way.” Sera said with a heavy fake accent. Blackwall leaned over and scoffed, his chuckle low in his throat.

“Oh don't tell me the price, I've got a black card.” He teased back before he picked up another book and opened it to the middle. Sera snorted and snapped her book shut.

“Hey, flip back.” She leaned into his side and thumbed a few pages back. “Here we go.” She pointed at a two bedroom loft. Blackwall nodded, then flipped back one more page to one he hadn't seen before. They both paused, head tilting sideways.

“I want to live there.” Sera decided.

“Shotgun on the left room.” Blackwall decided.

“Fuck off!” Sera laughed and snatched the book from him, standing up to walk to the secretary. “Right, you got one of these free? Sign us up.” She watched the way the secretary flinched as she looked down at the loft in question.

“That's one of our more expensive apartments.” She said, even though she was pulling it up.

“Yeah?” Blackwall asked as he stood up and pulled out his wallet. “Just charge me.” He pulled out a black credit card rimmed in gold and set it on the book.

“Oh eww, yer a tosh posh fuck?” Sera sneered at the card. “I never wanted to know your name was Throm either. Still going to call you Blackwall.” Blackwall rolled his eyes.

“Gift from B.” Blackwall shrugged. “To get me started, soon as I'm settled I'm canceling it and cutting it up.” Sera tore her eyes away from the card and beamed at him.

“B? You call yer boyfriend _B,_ fuck you're cute.” She smirked and flicked her nails against his shoulder. “Living with you is going to be a riot, when do you want to talk rent?”

“When you sign the apartment in your name?” Blackwall muttered. “You can pay half, but I don't give a fuck. You have to pay for your 'car,' if you want to call it that.”

Sera guffawed at him. “You leave Bee Bug out of this, she's an amazing car!”

“She's a black and yellow Volkswagon with fake wings on the hood.” Blackwall bent over the desk as the papers were presented to him. “She's my cosigner.” The secretary nodded and printed out another sheet, handing a pen with a large pink tuft on the end to Sera.

“Better than that Prius you've got.” Sera grumbled as she scribbled her name on a dotted line.

“It's good on gas milage.” Blackwall said, mock offended. Sera pointedly rolled her eyes at him as she handed back the pen. “Keys?” He turned to the secretary and she nodded, holding up a hand.

“Let me go get them and your parking passes.” She pushed up from her chair and hurried into the back. Sera watched her go, her eyes glancing at her hips before she turned back to Blackwall and shrugged.

“Ehh, straight.” She stated before she walked back to the couch and hoisted up her backpack. Blackwall put his card back in his wallet with great care. Sera met him back at the table, elbowing him. “Hey, show me your gay.” She demanded.

“What?”

“Your _boyfriend,_ show me _pictures_.” Sera demanded. Blackwall sighed and pulled out his phone.

“You're going to be miserable if he visits, he's not as fun as I am.” He keyed in his password, positive Sera saw it and saved it for later, and pulled up a picture of himself leaned into Blackwall's side as the other man kissed his temple. “He's a Gray Warden, and he's sort of-”

“Disgusting!” Sera said with delight. “Oh my god, he's that gross kind who kisses and hugs and holds your hand all the time and shows you off at parties and gets drunk and calls you just because he _misses_ the sound of your _voice_!” She burst out laughing when Blackwall shoved his phone in his pocket. “He is! How is that,” she imitated Blackwall's gruff voice, “'Oh I sort of have a guy back home.' That's full on domestics!”

“When you get a girlfriend, before you bring her home, I'm going to tell her you piss the bed so your mattress is actually lined with plastic.” Blackwall decided. “And I'm going to tell her you keep a tub of tofu in the fridge instead of ice cream for when you feel sad.”

Sera screamed with laughter, leaning into Blackwall's side even as he took the startled secretary's keys and parking permits.

“Building I.” She muttered. “Fourth floor, middle of the hall.”

Blackwall nodded and let Sera loop their arms together before they walked out of the lobby.

–

“I like it already.” Cullen said as Leliana opened his new apartment door.

“You like everything, you're quite possibly the easiest man to please in the world.” Cassandra muttered, arms crossed.

“And for you, my dear,” Leliana turned her attention to Cassandra as she pulled out another set of keys, “the gym is open twenty-four hours a day. Your bedroom overlooks it in fact, you just have to walk down some stairs and it's in the next building.” She smiled when Cullen walked into the apartment and did a full circle.

“Oh, I can see the pool from here!” He said excitedly. “I love studio apartments!” Cullen unlatched his balcony door and pushed it open. Cassandra sneered at him.

“Please make him put up curtains.” She stressed. “He sleeps in the nude.” And like that she'd turned on her heel and stomped off. Leliana just smiled after her.

–

“You're sure you want your own place?” Fenris asked, Cole still hugged to his chest as they stood in the one bedroom.

“Varric is next door.” Hawke reminded him.

“I'm an adult, I'll be okay.” Cole said, still pressed to Fenris' chest. “Varric is thinking about prying you off me with a crowbar.” He chimed in. “Where would you get a crowbar?”

Varric laughed. “I have one in the trunk, if it works I'll get it.” Fenris glared at him, but it held no heat as he released Cole back into his apartment so he could continue wandering around. “Look, if it gets to be too much then he can always stay with me again, I won't mind it, I've already got the two bedroom set up.”

“It's for guests.” Cole said excitedly. “I thought it was for Bianca, but no, it's for you two when you visit.” His smile was bright as he turned toward his balcony doors. “Oh, I can have a birdhouse! I like birds!” He pushed the glass open and stepped into the light of the sunset. “It's so nice out here.” He sat down on the concrete balcony and shut his eyes.

“See, he'll be fine.” Hawke whispered as he grabbed Fenris' arm. “Come on, we have to get to the airport.”

“But-”

“No, babe, come on. He's got your number, so does Varric. Isabela is going to kill us if we miss Merril's show one more time.” He paused and reached out, hand turning Fenris' face to his own. “You promised you wouldn't get clingy again.” He watched Fenris' frown, ignoring Varric's chuckles.

“I just...” Fenris stepped closer, hugging Hawke. “I think the reason I'm so hesitant is that... I know we talked about it, but I think we should reconsider adoption.” He admitted.

“Oh boy, I'm out!” Varric threw his arms into the air. “See you later kid!”

–

“I can't believe you gave him your number.” Bull said with a happy laugh as they got into their apartment and set boxes down.

“He was cute!” Krem said with a flush as he closed the fridge. “Besides, it didn't take a genius to see how hot Dorian made you. 'You're cute when you smile,' come on, I had better lines than that when I was high off pain killers.”

Bull crossed his arms as he walked over to the couch that Rocky had helped them guide into the apartment. They'd been here for a while, all crammed into the two bedroom apartment before the others had spread throughout the building.

“Hey, show some respect, I took care of you during that whole ordeal.” He smiled when Krem sat next to him and pulled out his phone. “Texting him already? Telling him you got home safe? Sending him virtual kisses goodnight?” he teased.

“Oh fuck off, I'm texting Dalish.” Krem muttered as he pulled his knees close to his chest. “See?” He shoved the phone in Bull's face.

_'Bull has a crush on the mustache Vint!'_

“You little shit!” Bull swatted his hand away and reached for the remote to their dinky second hand tv. He flipped it on and skipped through the few free basic channels before giving up and pulling up Netflix.

“If you play 'How To Train Your Dragon' one more time, I'm going to bed.” Krem warned, but there was no sign he was moving.

“It's a cinematic masterpiece.” Bull said before he turned on one of Krem's favorites instead. “And like... you're okay if I flirt with Dorian, right? If that makes you uncomfortable, I can stop.”

Krem looked up at him, a sad, far away smile on his face. “Oh, Bull it's fine. I doubt anything will come of me and Felix flirting. You saw the oxygen tank.” Bull nodded. “I didn't ask what was up, but it's obviously something big. From what I saw, everyone was treating him like glass at the shoot.” He settled his phone on his knees. “Nothing has to happen, it's just nice to have a guy hit on me without knowing all my baggage.” He shook his head and focused on the tv.

Bull let him, relaxing into the sounds of the movie.

–

Felix started 'sneaking off' on dates with Krem about four days after their furniture arrived, and Dorian... well, he wanted to be mad, he really did. Honestly he wanted to throw a fit, but Felix was a grown man and he could take care of himself. If he felt overwhelmed, he'd tell Krem and that would be that.

Still, Dorian _worried_. His brother was lovely, smart, an amazing planner and liar, but he...

He could be rather oblivious when it came to people who liked him. If Krem started to feel uncomfortable because Felix got sick all the time, as many of Felix's ex's had... would he notice before the blow up became a bomb? Was Krem taking Felix on those dates because he liked him, or out of pity?

–

“Oh no, he's really cute.” Krem said reassuringly from the couch as Bull stirred a sauce pan full of taco meat. “Like... really _really_ cute.”

From across the room, Stitches groaned. “Please, shut _up_ about this, I can already tell that I don't care. Rocky stop encouraging him.” He turned back to Grim. “No glitter this time, it takes forever to come off and the makeup people gave me so much shit.” Grim just nodded and dipped the brush back into the nail polish.

“He opens the car door for me, even though _I'm _the one driving.” Krem muttered. “And he insists I'm the big spoon when we cuddle and watch movies.”__

__“I'm going to smother him.” Skinner decided as she picked up a pillow. Dalish and Rocky laughed as they pulled her back down to the floor._ _

__“You guys, it's not funny. He gets so flustered around me and he acts like I can't see it, but then he's like a smooth Casanova around attendants and shit.” Krem covered his face with both his hands. “That's fucking weird right?”_ _

__“I thought you said he was an Altus.” Bull commented. “Aren't they like... trained from birth to be posh and give orders?” He reached over and picked up a bottle of unmarked spices, sniffed it, then shook some into the sauce pan._ _

__Krem sighed into his palms. “He's not like that.” He muttered. “I thought he would be but...”_ _

__“Stop falling in love with a guy you just met, you're being gross.” Dalish said with a laugh as she took Skinner's pillow and smacked Krem with it._ _

__“We've been dating for weeks!” Krem said with his own laugh as he grabbed a pillow Rocky threw him and nailed Dalish in the shoulder._ _

__\--_ _

__Three week in to getting settled and spreading the word around for the company, and Dorian was in heaven. His test shots had come back, along with everyone else's, and he and Vivienne had front ( hers ) and back ( his ) covers on one of the top fashion magazines selling. Felix had screamed and smacked him so hard he'd nearly fallen over. He'd picked up five copies as soon as they'd seen them in the quick mart and signed one off with a crude drawing of his middle finger, which he promptly sent to the care of one Magister Pavus._ _

__His proper mother and father got a copy with a box of very expensive chocolates._ _

__Now he was sitting outside in a cheery little cafe on the corner near the studio, snow falling on the awning above him as Adaar set down his espresso._ _

__“Dorian,” He looked up at the man and lifted his coffee cup, “I want you to do something scandalous.” Adaar said with a happy grin._ _

__Dorin paused, cup poised. “Define scandalous? Even _I_ have my limits.” He took a tentative sip._ _

__“Nothing career damning, I promise!” Adaar said, light laughter floating from him. “No, I've just received a few letters, one in particular, that I think might interest you.” He pulled it out of his coat pocket and slid it forward. “Apparently, a Magister Holward Pavus thinks that it's perfectly respectable and _easy_ to buy me off with regards to the little interview you did in the magazine you sent him.”_ _

__Dorian set his cup down and yanked the paper out of the envelop. “He did not!”_ _

__“Oh, he did.” Adaar smirked. “What were his words? Ahh, yes, 'Please refrain from mentioning my sons sexual preferences in following editorials or interviews, as it could heavily impact any potential career he might have in the future.' I contacted your father, Gereon, about it. He told me to let you decide what course of action you wanted to take before he contacted his own lawyer.” Adaar's smirk turned wicked. “So, how about something scandalous with, oh... say Blackwall?”_ _

__Dorian shook his head. “Heavens no, the man is practically married, let alone how furious Sera would be if I said yes to that. What about Cullen?” He looked up and watched Adaar shake his head._ _

__“Sadly straight, or utterly dense and in the closet one. Believe me I've tried,” a long suffering sigh, “more's the pity that I'll never get to kiss that rebellious man.”_ _

__“Varric?”_ _

__“Would you believe he's booked solid already? And also straight.” Adaar sighed. “What about Krem?”_ _

__“Oh, god no. My brother's dating him.” Smiling, Dorian looked back at the letter. “I... actually, I've had a ludicrous thought.” He lifted his cup as if to toast it. “The Iron Bull.”_ _

__Adaar paused mid daydream, then turned and beamed. “Oh, how simply _devious_. A Tevinter Altus and a Tal-Vashoth, he'll have an aneurysm.”_ _

__“As much as I hate joking about things like that, we can only hope.” Dorian said._ _

__–_ _

__“Look, I know you want us to fake being naked, but they... look, how do I put this bluntly?” The Iron Bull muttered as Krem wheezed with laughter behind him. “They don't _make_ cups big enough for me?” Leliana blinked at him, then looked down at the box in her arms with a frown._ _

__“How did I not order Qunari sizes?” She muttered. Krem screamed and covered his face. Bull turned and glared at his friend, but the heat was negated by the bright pink bathrobe he was in._ _

__“It's fine. I mean it's fine if Dorian is okay with it. If not, I'm sure Morrigan can figure something out.” He shrugged and looked up as Dorian walked in._ _

__“ _There_ you are, the sets ready.” He hooked him thumb over his shoulder. “What's taking so long?”_ _

__“Too big!” Krem wheezed through his tears._ _

__“Koslun's left nut, you're turning red.” Bull muttered. “Look, the cups aren't big enough for me, I can't wear them. Do you care if I'm in my birthday suit?” He watched as Dorian opened his mouth, then closed it._ _

__“Just... don't rub your dick all over me and we're fine. It's tasteful nudity we're after, not porn spreads.” He turned around and hurried toward the set._ _

__Leliana had to escort Krem out of the building he was laughing so hard._ _

__–_ _

__“I thought we were going to have a director.” Dorian whispered. Morrigan carried a new light box toward the set with a sigh and rolled her eyes at him._ _

__“I thought so too, but looks like it's just us for now.” Bull shrugged. “I can do push ups with you on my back? Or like, have you sit on my legs while I do pull-ups from the rafters. That's pretty obvious right?”_ _

__Dorian stared at him and then started laughing. “I thought this was a photo shoot, not a way to make people cross Thedas envious at how much you can bench.” He shook his head and picked up a book. “Do your push ups, I want to see how far into this book I can get before you get tired or Morrigan tells us to change positions.”_ _

__“I can do this for hours, you better get comfortable.” Bull got on his knees and then hooked his elbows. “Want to make this a challenge for me and make them one armed push ups?” Dorian beamed._ _

__“Absolutely.” He said, suddenly breathless as he stood back to back with Bull and hooked an arm through his before Bull dropped to the floor. Dorian laughed as Morrigan started taking pictures, shifting until he was comfortable on Bull's back. He flipped open the book and began reading._ _

__“Would you read aloud to me?” Bull asked, one push up in. “It'll be cute. You've got a nice voice for it.”_ _

__Dorian thanked fuck for the makeup Solas had coated him in, because he was probably blushing. “Only because you asked so nicely.”_ _

__–_ _

__Dorian slumped on the couch after work and listened to Felix humming in the kitchen. “I don't think I've ever been so stupid in my entire life.” He decided. Felix looked up from the bowl he was stirring and hummed in question. “You can't laugh.” He said, and Felix just rolled his eyes. “The Iron Bull... has been hitting on me.”_ _

__Felix paused and then threw the spoon at Dorian's head. “It's been a month!” He screamed as Dorian ducked._ _

__“Think of the carpets!”_ _

__“You're a carpet!”_ _

__–_ _

__“Did you hear about Bull and Dorian?” Sera asked from the railing of the loft as Blackwall walked inside. Her feet were kicking over the edge, a bowl of chips beside her._ _

__“No, I just got home.” Blackwall took a step back and held the door open. “Come on in, shoes by the door.”_ _

__“Ooh, you're bringing people home-” She stopped when the man walked through the door. “B!” She screamed, scrambling to her feet._ _

__“She's going to tackle you.” Blackwall warned the other man as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him._ _

__“Is that bad?” He asked as Sera screamed again and threw herself down the last of the stairs and into the other mans arms._ _

__“B! It's so good to finally meet you! Blackwall is great, you're great! Thank you for keeping him.” She laughed when the man awkwardly patted her head. “Shit, what do I call you, like... you're both Blackwall, but not married?”_ _

__Blackwall flushed behind his beard. “What about Dorian and Bull?” He asked quickly._ _

__“Only because it's not legal yet in Fereldin.” 'B' shrugged as Sera let go of him, only to blink in surprise when she smacked him in the shoulder._ _

__“Well get a move on, eh? It's legal here!” She watched as Blackwall turned impossibly redder._ _

__“Sera, Dorian and Bull?”_ _

__“Oh posh, Dori and Bull did a nude shoot to get back at his daddy. I offered to just mail him a jar of wasps, but Dorian said that's 'illegal.'” She stressed the air quotes._ _

__“It... it _is_ illegal.” B stated. “I didn't here you say that, I'd have to report you if I heard you say that.” Blackwall groaned and grabbed his boyfriends hand._ _

__“We're going up to my room.” He stated. “I need a nap, I've got work in a few hours. You can drill him for information about me then. Right now I'm calling dibs.” He heard Sera laughing._ _

__“Aww, you called dibs on me, you must really love me.” B mumbled._ _

__“Gordon we've been together for how many years? Of course I'm going to call dibs.” Blackwall shook his head at he led the other man up the stairs._ _

__“Try not to pork too loud!” Sera shouted after them._ _

__“Rubber sheets!” Blackwall shouted back before he shoved his boyfriend into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him._ _

__–_ _

__Sera lay sprawled out on Dorian's couch with her head in his lap as he braided bits of her hair, her hand waving about. “He's right fit for a dude, but _Gordon,_ what an awful name, no wonder my love calls him B.”_ _

__Dorian snorted. “Darling, I'm pretty sure Throm only calls him 'B' because he's far too embarrassed to call him something plebeian like 'babe.'” Sera's face soured._ _

__“Ugh, don't call him _Throm,_ and nothing embarrasses him.” She tilted her head when Dorian picked up a feather from the charm bowl next to him and pulled hair out from behind her ear._ _

__“ _You_ embarrass him.” Felix stated as he fixed his collar in the hallway mirror._ _

__“That's my job though! I love him!” Sera shouted._ _

__“I thought modeling was your job.” Dorian teased. Sera rolled her eyes and handed him one of the clear rubber bands._ _

__“Modeling is how I make money, Blackwall is like... I dunno, whats it. He's family, we're the same gay, but not in the same way as _we're_ the same gay.” She waved between herself and Dorian. “More like Felix's gay, but less Felix's gay... actually I'm not sure, Felix's gay like like... dessert specific.”_ _

__Felix leaned around the corner. “Sera, what the fuck?”_ _

__“You know, you only want that Krem de la crem.” She waggled her eyebrows._ _

__“I was wrong, I never should have asked.” Felix was smiling when he leaned back into the hallway though. “Shit, is it bad that I'm nervous?”_ _

__Dorian stared at the door after snapping the rubber band into place. “Felix, you're going to the quick mart for shitty Fereldin beer and toilet paper.” He watched his brother enter the room and tug as his shirt sleeves. “Krem isn't going to care what you look like, he's probably going to be too busy trying to find decent socks or something on sale.”_ _

__“Socks?” Sera asked, scandalized. “More like condoms! Unless you meant socks as condoms, I mean, Felix don't use a sock, but use a sock!”_ _

__“Please stop talking about my brother having sex!” Dorian whined. A knock at the door made them all look up, and Felix scrambled over himself to answer. “Brother you're so disgustingly infatuated.”_ _

__“Shut up.” Felix hissed before he pulled the door open._ _

__Krem stood there with his jacket slung over one shoulder, a relaxed but excited posture. Bull stood behind him, a thick envelop tucked under his arm and a silly grin on his face. Sera sat up as she saw Bull and grinned, turning toward Dorian._ _

__“Holy shit, I just realized I have somewhere to be.” She pushed away from him and grabbed her coat. “Somewhere not here.” And like that she was running by Felix with a three fingered salute before dashing down the hall. Dorian cursed at her before Felix stepped outside._ _

__“Ready to go?” Was the last thing he heard his brother say before Bull closed the door behind him._ _

__He waved the envelop in front of him and walked toward the couch. “Adaar sent me over with some copies of our shoot, he wanted our input.” Dorian scooted over, hoping he wasn't blushing, and patted the space next to him._ _

__“Lovely, lets have a look, shall we?” He turned toward the coffee table and started setting things beneath it so the surface was clear._ _

__Bull said down and flipped open the envelop, handing half the printed pictures to Dorian and dumping the rest on the table. Several torso up shots of Dorian looking sweetly up at Bull in front of a fireplace slid to the corners, while a few of Bull standing behind Dorian with his chin on Dorian's head popped nearly slid of the edge._ _

__Dorian flipped through a few and pulled one out of the pile in his fingers. “Why does this one look like we're expecting a baby?” He asked. Bull's hands were over Dorian's belly, Dorian's face turned up toward him._ _

__“You know what this one reminds me of?” Bull selected a few shots from before the current picture. “Those bad ads where people are asking to take holiday photos with really ugly sweaters to mail out to their family.”_ _

__“Only we're naked.” Dorian mused._ _

__“Only we're naked.” That made Bull grin as he moved the pictures around. “Oh, here we go, the push ups set.” He pulled out all the pictures from the set and laid them flat, one after the other. Dorian looked them over and did blush this time._ _

__“Fuck, we look so... domestic. How can we look domestic when you're doing a one armed push up and I'm reading?” Dorian muttered._ _

__“I think it's your smile.” Bull said, obviously fond. “Really sells the picture.” He pointed to one in particular. “I love this set, but I don't think it shouts 'I'm gay and you can fuck off,' I think it shouts 'I'm in a comfortable relationship where neither of us wants to do the laundry.'”_ _

__Dorian nearly dropped the pictures as he started laughing. He settled for setting them on the coffee table and wiping his eyes. “They do shout that, don't they?” He looked back at Bull and felt his throat go dry._ _

__There was that damned fond smile again. “You've got something, just... here.” Bull reached out, thumb brushing over Dorian's cheek. “I only noticed it because I couldn't take my eyes off you when you were laughing.”_ _

__Dorian's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. “You-You know that I know what you're doing, right? That I know you're flirting with me?” Bull just hummed and nodded. “Oh... okay, as long as we both know.” Bull still hadn't moved his hand from Dorian's cheek._ _

__“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, gentle. Dorian looked away, but let Bull keep his palm there._ _

__“Fuck, not at all. I'm unabashedly encouraging this, and I really _really_ shouldn't be. I mean we work together and-” Dorian hushed when Bull turned his head and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead._ _

__“Your brother and Krem are going to stay at mine tonight.” He stated. “Do you want me to flirt with you more? Or _flirt_ with you?”_ _

__Dorian made a noise akin to air creeping out of a balloon. “Felix needs his oxygen tank!”_ _

__“Krem picked up his spare this afternoon when you were getting coffee with Sera.” Bull removed his hand, but Dorian caught it on its way. Their fingers joined together._ _

__“Why am I so embarrassed by this, I'm a grown adult.” Dorian muttered. “We should talk about this seriously.”_ _

__“Before or after we have sex?” Bull asked with a grin._ _

__–_ _

__“So, that's why there's tampons in the bathroom cabinet. Rare, but it happens.” Krem said as Felix lay hugging the pillow. Krem was quite obviously the big spoon currently, and Felix was smiling despite himelf._ _

__“I didn't... is it rude to say I never would have guessed?” Felix muttered._ _

__“Nah, I don't really hide it, but it also... doesn't really come up?” He shrugged. “It's gotten easier after top surgery.” Krem shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Felix in another hug. “I mean... that doesn't bother you, right?”_ _

__“What?” Felix rolled over, pillow abandoned. “Why would that bother me? I'm a walking time bomb and that doesn't bother you.” Krem snorted and pushed his hair out of his face._ _

__“Being trans and having the Blight are... slightly different?” His voice edged on hysterical. Felix bit his lip, trying to contain his own laughter._ _

__“Well, when you put it like that.” He grinned when Krem snorted and shoved his shoulder. “I mean, at least I'm not having a flare up, we still have to be careful about everything and... and stuff.” His face began to flush red. “I mean, I'm not presuming, I, if you wanted to, like, do anything down the line or-” Krem hushed him with a finger to his lips._ _

__“Yeah, I'd like that. No need to rush.” He smiled as he pulled his hand away. “Dating me comes with a checklist though.”_ _

__“Same.” Felix muttered before leaning closer. “Can I... can I kiss you, though? Like, right now?”_ _

__Krem blushed this time. “I... I mean, yeah? This isn't technically our first date, right? So it's okay?”_ _

__“Fuck if I know.” Felix muttered before he closed his eyes and leaned in._ _

__Krem hummed and led him through the kiss, hand on Felix's cheek. When he pulled back, Felix gasped. “What, am I that good?”_ _

__“Oxygen.” Felix spluttered, “I'm... laying too flat.”_ _

__“Shit.” Krem vaulted off the bed toward the oxygen tank as Felix sat up and tried not to laugh. “I just kissed the breath right out of you, I'm so stupid.”_ _

__“I liked it.”_ _

__–_ _

__Vivienne sat on her balcony with her wife, the two of them sipping margaritas and watching the sunset. “Darling?”_ _

__“Hmm, yes dearest?” Vivienne asked._ _

__“Do you think all of your hormonal workmates are having sex, or just the ones across the way who forget to close their curtains?” She pointed an elegant finger across the courtyard._ _

__“Oh, those are just people from catering.” She waved a hand dismissively._ _

__“Are you sure? That looks an awful lot like one of the blond elves you work with, Sara? With a little dwarven woman?”_ _

__“Sera, dearest. And honestly if it is, I'm not going to look at it too closely. I'll give her that much privacy, no matter how uncouth.” She lifted her glass, and her wife happily tapped the rim of her own against it before they went back to their comfortable silence._ _

__–_ _

__It was half passed eight when Varric got up to pee and found Cole sleeping on his couch. He had a pillow tucked under his chin, blanket half on him and half on the floor. Cole startled awake, rubbing his eyes as Varric flipped on a lamp._ _

__“Hey, kiddo, why didn't you climb into the guest bed?” He muttered, voice still hoarse from sleep. Early shoots killed his internal clock after all._ _

__“Too tired.” Cole admitted. “I don't... like being tired.” He said around a yawn. “But Dorian is thinking too loud.” Varric frowned._ _

__Dorian lived a floor above them and on the other end of the hall._ _

__“Well... you're welcome to crawl into the guest bed, I'm gonna hit the head and then get back to sleep, okay?” He waited until Cole nodded, then walked the rest of the way to the bathroom._ _

__–_ _

__“We are not having sex.” Dorian stated, though his face was flush and his cheeks were red. “Not unless we talk like adults about what we're getting out of this.”_ _

__“Normally an orgasm.”_ _

__“Bull!” Dorian stood up and walked over to the glass door that led to his balcony, Bull's laughter following after him._ _

__“Hey, I'm just teasing.” His voice was calm and relaxed. “Come on back, we'll talk like adults, set ground rules.” He pat the space on the couch next to him. “We'll figure everything out, or if you're more comfortable out there we can do that. Hell, if you just want me to leave I can do that too.” Dorian sighed and pushed the blinds aside so he could rest his head on the glass door._ _

__“No... I just... may I have a moment?” He didn't listen for Bull's response, just shut his eyes and steadied his breathing. As things stood, Bull had been flirting with him for what, two months now? In that time, Dorian knew the man had also slept with a few people here and there, but he'd never seemed to be serious about them. From what Dorian knew, The Iron Bull just liked sex, but he still flirted with Dorian, often at work._ _

__Did that mean he was special, or just harder to add to his list of conquests?_ _

__Did he even want to be a conquest?_ _

__That was a dangerous path to wander down, because the answer was very much yes. There was no doubt in his mind that sex with The Iron Bull would leave him weak kneed and strung out, but..._ _

__The flirting really threw him off. Casual sex was all good and fine, pick up lines to get him into bed were acceptable, but two months of flirting and wooing... that kind of treatment _meant_ something. At least it did to Dorian._ _

__Taking a deep breath, he turned around and opened his eyes. Bull was right where he left him, patient and calm as he organized the pictures into piles. Dorian swallowed the lump in is throat and walked over to the couch, sitting down with his hands resting in curled fists against his thighs. Still, Bull waited patiently._ _

__“Alright,” Dorian let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, “it's very obvious you've been flirting with me for a while now, but it's also no secret that you've slept with anyone who's asked you. So, my question is, are you flirting with me because you want something casual, or are you flirting with me because you want something more? I'm fine with casual if that's what you want, but I do have rules regardless.” He watched the way Bull smiled and nodded._ _

__“I'm not really a commitment kind of guy, I mean I can, I just normally... don't. I've got too much love to give, you know?” Bull shrugged. “I'd love to turn our friendship into the kind with benefits, but I'm also fine with keeping it at casual flirting. I genuinely enjoy your company, Dorian, and not just because I want to see you with your knees beside my ears.”_ _

__“Now that's a mental image.” Dorian whispered in a single breath._ _

__Bull laughed before he reached out and took one of Dorian's hands. “Hey, we don't have to have sex. Just being your friend is enough.” Dorian smiled, fond and exasperated as he reached up to pat The Iron Bull's cheek._ _

__“Oh, we're having sex. I just wanted to get the adult talk out now rather than after when we're fighting over who gets first dibs on the shower.” Dorian smirked when Bull rolled his eyes._ _

__“If I'm doing it right, you'll be too fucked out to even think of a shower.” He muttered before leaning forward and brushing a kiss against Dorian's cheek. “Come on, lets pick a few of these photos out before we get too side tracked.”_ _

__Dorian nodded, turning away from Bull and instead focusing on the pictures in front of him. He was going to be very distracted regardless._ _

__They didn't have sex that first night, but they did fall asleep curled up together watching shitty B movies on Netflix._ _

__–_ _

__“Hell of a way to start a first date, am I right?” Bull tried to joke about it, but he could tell Dorian wasn't in the mood. Felix had come home and found both him and Bull curled up together on the couch and teased them ruthlessly, and Bull had made his escape with the promise of a date to come._ _

__He'd arranged it for weeks, everything was perfect and romantic and nothing could have spoiled it._ _

__So of course, everything had to go wrong._ _

__It started with the rain, clear forecasts for days in advance and there it was pouring buckets. Dorian's clothes were soaked through, his makeup smudged but thankfully not running, and his spirits chilled. Then of course the maitre d' at the restaurant started off the night by insulting Bull's intelligence and his reservation. The manager had taken twenty minutes to even show herself, and by then Dorian was roiling, small sparks of lightning coiling up his fingers._ _

__He'd refused to eat there, and Bull had to admit that his appetite had been soured by the flippant and forced apology the manager had given them. They sat in the car of a drive in and ate overcooked burgers to pass the time. The movie they went to see after turned out to be not only terrible, which would have been alright since they both loved bad movies, but disturbingly offensive in its treatment of Tevinter cast._ _

__They walked out not even a quarter of the way through. The rain hadn't let up either, and the romantic walk Bull had planned through the park, all the time and effort into securing the lanterns and faerie lights, none of it could even be shown to Dorian because of the weather._ _

__So they'd gone back home, Dorian changing clothes and meeting Bull back at his apartment while Krem shuffled off to probably go make out with Felix. When they settled down, they got through a decently shitty movie before Dorian's stomach rumbled._ _

__“I'll cook you dinner.” Bull decided, and as he'd pulled out a large frying pan the power had gone out._ _

__“I...” Dorian left the kitchen and sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. “I give up.”_ _

__Bull bit his lip and put the pan back, trying desperately to think of a way to salvage the date. After he rummaged around his kitchen for emergency candles, he brought them into the living room and set them on the table beneath coasters. Dorian looked up, watching as Bull moved around the room, then patted his pockets in confusion._ _

__“Shit, forgot the lighter, hold on.” He took three steps before Dorian's scoff stopped him._ _

__“Do you seriously forget you're dating a mage?” All the candles flickered to life at a wave of Dorian's fingers. Bull tried not to flinch, even after years of Dalish pulling tricks like that it still sent a shiver up his spine. “Do you have any snacks I guess?” Dorian asked as he reached out and scooped up a ball of fire into his palm, making it form a dancer that twirled around and lifted his skirts._ _

__Bull's face hurt from his grin. “I have the best snacks.” A quick trip to the pantry and back and he deposited a box of graham crackers, a bar of his expensive chocolate, and a bag of marshmallows. “Ever had smores over candles?”_ _

__Dorian's laughter lifted something in Bull's chest. “Never over candles, but I'm also my own source of fire.” The little dancer in his palm was safely transferred back to the candle wick. “I suppose I can give your way a shot.” The two of them slid to the floor and Bull set out a tray of toothpicks as Dorian ripped into the marshmallow bag._ _

__A comfortable silence settle between them as they huddled close. Bull hovered his marshmallow over the nearest candle and twirled it in his fingers, grinning. Dorian tried, he really did, but his impatience won out and he ended up setting the tips of his fingers on fire to blacken his marshmallow._ _

__Bull simply let his own brown before stuffing it between chocolate and cracker. “I didn't expect you as the kind of guy who liked his smores burnt.” He admitted._ _

__“The bitterness adds to the flavor.” Dorian shrugged and ran hot fingers over the chocolate to melt it. “I figured you'd like yours more... done, than that?” He nodded at Bull's second marshmallow._ _

__“It leaves the skin all warm and melted, but a stiff inside to add to the texture.” He watched the way Dorian's shoulders trembled before he laughed. “You're welcome for that delightful description.”_ _

__With a pleased sigh, Dorian ate his smore and then started making another one. “Bull, this is going to sound really sad, but this has honestly been the nicest date I've ever been on.”_ _

__Bull swallowed his food and fought back a frown. Who the fuck had ruined dating for Dorian that badly? He quickly countered his own emotions with humor though. “Fuck, I've set the bar so high, how am I going to outdo myself next time?” He tried not to grab Dorian and pull him close at his next words._ _

__“If you show up, you'll top every second date I've ever been on.”_ _

__–_ _

__Felix had been sleeping beneath the covers, propped soundly on Krem's chest with their fingers intertwined when things got.... interesting. Had the power not gone out and startled him, he'd have slept all night, but no, the lack of white noise had him sitting up and pulling his oxygen tube off his face. Krem hummed in confusion, his jeans shifting on the sheets._ _

__Outside, the rain pattered at the windows._ _

__“Powers down.” Felix said around a yawn. “Better get up.”_ _

__“Why? Your oxygen tank is rune powered, you can sleep through an outage.” Krem said, still sleepy. Felix chuckled and leaned down, planting the softest kiss he could to Krem's temple._ _

__“I have to check and see if Dorian's home.” Felix waved a hand in the air, small wisps of light floating up and away to hover around the ceiling. “I'll be back, if he's not in his room ,there's no way I'm staying up for him.”_ _

__Krem sat up, his hand slipping into Felix's before he pressed against his bare back. “Just let me text Bull, you're warm and I'm not about to give that up.”_ _

__Felix laughed and leaned into Krem's touch, letting one hand rest on his belly while Krem picked up his phone. After a few moments of back and forth texting, Felix turned his head, lips pressing against Krem's jaw. Krem chuckled, turning so he could catch Felix in a kiss while his fingers trailed to the waistband of Felix's sweatpants. Pulling back, Felix grunted and turned around, his body twisting until he was sat straddling Krem's thighs._ _

__“Better?” Krem asked, arms around Felix's waist as he watched the flush creep along his skin._ _

__“Much.” Felix whispered, a small tremble is hands as he rest them on Krem's shoulders. “If we... if this gets heavy, what am I allowed to do? Like, can I grab your butt? Would you get mad if I grabbed your butt? You have a really nice butt.” Krem laughed, his cheeks glowing under the light of the wisps as they danced overhead._ _

__“You can touch my butt.” Krem leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Felix's lower lip. “You can touch me anywhere, just don't call my bits by any names.” He frowned. “I'm probably not making any sense.”_ _

__“Not really,” Felix said with a chuckle, “here, how about I guide you and you guide me?” He reached for Krem's hand, letting it rest on his thigh. Krem nodded, taking Felix's other hand and resting it on the band on his jeans._ _

__“You tell me how you like to be touched, I'll tell you.” Krem smiled and leaned in for another kiss before pushing Felix's hand down the front of his boxers._ _

__Felix moaned and tugged Krem's fist into his own pants, then hid his face against Krem's shoulder when Krem palmed him through his briefs._ _

__“You're so hot.” Krem whispered, watching the lights around them dim and then go out as Felix shuddered._ _

__–_ _

__“Shit.” Blackwall pushed off the bed as the power went out, already running to the door when thunder crashed outside the window._ _

__“Holy shit!” Gordon sat upright and pulled his boxers up, “that was loud, why are you running out of the bedroom?”_ _

__Sera screamed next door, and Gordon realized that this wasn't a new thing, Blackwall knew she would be hysterical. He followed after his boyfriend, coming to a stop at Sera's door as it stood open. Blackwall was kneeling in the entrance of the open closet, arms around Sera as she buried her face in a pillow and babbled incoherently into the plush._ _

__“I'm right here, I know, we're not outside, we're in the apartment, I'm right here, you're not locked out.” He kept up a steady litany, seeming to answer soft questions as they came out jumbled. Gordon swallowed and looked on, something tight forming in his chest as he watched Sera. She was in nothing but an oversized tshirt and boxers as she lifted her head from the pillow._ _

__Her eyes were blown. Fear response, trauma, on the edge of fight or flight. Sooth, calm, high risk of running, go in without weapons, hands where they can see them._ _

__His years as a Gray Warden were right on the tip of his fingers. He could handle this, but Blackwall, _Throm_ , was already there. A soothing voice Sera recognized and could focus on, and anchor she knew._ _

__“Cock swabble.” Was the first coherent thing out of Sera's mouth._ _

__“That's not a real thing.” Blackwall whispered as he hugged her to his chest._ _

__“Is so, you're gross and hairy, get off.” She made no move to push him away, in fact she threw one arm around him in a tight hug. “Ugh, least you don't smell like sex.”_ _

__“It's called showering.” Blackwall leaned back and pushed hair out of Sera's face. “I know you're but a lowly troll, but you do still have to wash yourself some of the time.” That made her laugh, the hysteria from earlier easing out of her voice._ _

__“Piss off,” she shoved his shoulder gently, “sorry I woke you Black, you too B.” Her eyes flicked over to Gordon. He smiled, slumping against the door frame. “Nightmares, ey?”_ _

__Looked more like PTSD to him, but he wouldn't call her on it._ _

__“It's okay,” he watched the way she relaxed, unraveling like a ball of yarn down a flight of stairs, bounces included, “no way I'm getting back to sleep though, so what can we do without power?” Gordon watched the way Blackwall released Sera, a protective bear over a cub almost._ _

__“Bad board games and shots, mostly.” Blackwall said, then turned back into the closet. “Where's Barbie's Dream Date? I want to play that.”_ _

__–_ _

__The Fade rode in with the thunder, and Cole sat just on the edge of where the rain met the balcony to greet it. Above him the sky was a mess, all water and lightning. The body he wore reminiscent of a time when it could call those threads of the earth to it. Instead, Cole breathed in the unnatural memory of a once home, a place he'd tried so hard to describe so many times to no avail._ _

__“Such a vivid imagination!” He mocked past words, but they tasted sour. “You're so smart for someone faces so many obstacles, Cole.”_ _

__Cole, he hadn't always been Cole, but now they were both him. He sat damp on the balcony and watched the storm light up the sky. On the air, spirits flitted in and out, brushing against him in greeting. Closing his eyes, he let them linger around his body, all the more curious._ _

__They never stayed long, rolling and roaming with the storm, but they knew him by another name. A name he'd long since forgotten, or maybe he'd only misplaced it?_ _

__Compassion? Guidance? Help?_ _

__Whatever the past had been, he was Cole now. Behind his eyes, lightning flashed and illuminated his face. He couldn't help his smile._ _

__Next door, Varric slept on peacefully._ _

__–_ _

__“Clean your fucking room!” Dalish shouted after she tripped over something on Rocky's floor. All she wanted to do was attempt to get to his dresser. “Fuck, I'm never going to find the flashlights!”_ _

__“I told you to just let me get them.” Rocky shouted from the living room. Beside him, Grim snorted and put down another card in their game of Wicked Grace by phone light._ _

__“We're never having movie night here again unless your standards of living go up.” Skinner decided as she pulled a bag of chips out from between the couch cushions. She sniffed it and recoiled._ _

__Grim took the bag from her and dropped it into an open trash bag._ _

__“My side's clean at least.” Stitches muttered as he walked back into the living room. “I've got candles and batteries, should we go check on Chief and Krem?”_ _

__“If I can find the fucking flashlights!” Dalish shouted. “Rocky, you're disgusting, is this a take away carton? This is how you get ants!”_ _

__He snorted. “I'm a lived in mess, thank you very much.”_ _

__“You were never this bad a roommate when we were poor!”_ _

__–_ _

__Cullen gasped awake with the images of a demon behind his eyes, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. Instead, he found the ears of his mabari. His breath was shaking, his mind full of screams and memories he never wanted to relive. Beside him, Lion snuffled and huffed, then dropped his head onto Cullen's chest and boofed. Cullen smiled, focusing instead on the dog and how it nuzzled against him. Just a bad dream with some bad weather, he was fine._ _

__Off in her own apartment, Cassandra sat on her bed with earphones on, watching the storm outside her window. Her own nightmares attempted to haunt her, but she'd long since fought those demons back. Still, she cried, got everything out, and then drifted back to sleep._ _

__–_ _

__Vivienne slept through the whole fucking storm, dreaming of first kisses stolen under canopies and wedding vows had on the shore. She woke the next day to the sound of her birdsong alarm and was well rested. As always._ _

__–_ _

__The first time Bull kissed Dorian, on the mouth at least, was a month later after Felix had been rushed to the hospital._ _

__Dorian had been at work when he'd gotten the news, in the middle of a shoot for some magazine to show off suits. Adaar had run in and told everyone to start packing up, a startled look in his eyes. He'd walked right onto the set in front of Morrigan, which he never did because he hated her camera and her wrath, then ushered Dorian toward the exit._ _

__“What's going _on_ Adaar, are we under attack or something?” Dorian had asked, starting to panic._ _

__“Felix is in the hospital.” Adaar had to grab Dorian by the shoulders to keep him from buckling to the ground. “He's fine for right now, he just collapsed at the store and wasn't responsive when they tried to wake him. They followed the instructions on his medical bracelet, he's being taken care off.” Adaar waved over one of the assistants, who held out Dorian's bag of clothes. “You need to get changed, I'm going to drive you there.”_ _

__He didn't need to be told twice, already pulling off the tie and handing over the jacket. Sound did a funny thing after that, between its muffled echoing and the odd distortion between when he sat in Adaar's car and when he walked up to the front desk._ _

__“Felix Alexius.” Dorian blurted out. “Where's my brother?”_ _

__The nurse behind the desk took one look at Dorian's face and began typing. He and Adaar were led to a waiting area, where Dorian was sat next to a shaking Krem. Without thinking, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Krem's shoulders and pulled him in._ _

__“He... he just dropped.” Krem's words were cold, his body hot to the touch. “He was fine and then he just... like dead weight in my arms, and he wouldn't respond.” His voice broke and Dorian reached down, squeezing his fingers._ _

__“It happens.” He found himself saying. “He's not getting enough oxygen to his brain, or his body just went into shock. It's a side effect of the Blight, medicine only goes so far.” Dorian swallowed around the numb feeling growing in his chest. “He'll be fine, this happens.”_ _

__Because it did happen, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but fuck if every time wasn't scary. Dorian had been on the receiving end of one of these, he and Felix had been talking about school when Felix had cut off mid laugh and slid right to the floor. Only that time it had been accompanied by a seizure._ _

__That was still early Blight though, before his current medication, before the stabilization had really had a chance to take hold. Dorian blinked away the memory of his brother having fits on the floor of their old apartment and squeezed Krem's shoulder._ _

__“I need to make some phone calls, okay? I'll be right back.” Dorian watched the numb way Krem nodded when Dorian pushed up to his feet._ _

__He walked out into the hall, Adaar long gone, and dialed his parents. After they were briefed, he hung up with promises of 'minute to minute' updates until they could drive to the hospital._ _

__Then he called Bull._ _

__“Yup?” Was the answer after the third ring._ _

__“Bull? It's Dorian.” His throat felt dry._ _

__“Hey, you sound pretty rough buddy, what's up?”_ _

__“Felix... I'm at the hospital, Haven Memorial, and-” Bull cut him off._ _

__“I'll be there in like... eight minutes, hold on. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” Dorian could hear Bull shuffling things around on the other end._ _

__“Yes, if you'd be so kind.” Dorian whispered. Bull agreed and, true to his word, stayed on the phone right up until Dorian saw him running up the hallway. Neither of them spoke until they hung up, and they might have been the longest eight minutes of Dorian's life. “You ran the entire way here.” He pointed out even as Bull wrapped his gross, sweaty arms around Dorian's chest and pulled him close._ _

__“I was out jogging, you called and I came.” Bull pulled back but didn't let go. “I'm here, what do you need?” Dorian felt his insides quiver._ _

__“Krem is...” He waved a hand toward the waiting room. “And I... I don't...” He shook his head and listened to the low rumble of Bull hushing him._ _

__“It's fine now, I'm here.” And then Bull leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet as anything. “I'll handle it, come on, you need to sit down.” Dorian nodded and let Bull lead him back to the chairs, where Dorian settled in on one side and Krem the other._ _

__When his parents showed up, Dorian ran to them, burying his face in is mother's ridiculous travel coat. She tutted and hushed him, carding gentle fingers through hair that was far too styled and makeup that was no doubt ruined. She whispered sweet words and rocked him, buffeting all sound away other than her voice and her particular brand of comfort. She maneuvered them back to the chairs at some point._ _

__“Dorian,” his fathers voice, “Dorian, Felix is awake.” He lifted his head and looked at Gereon as if he'd been sleeping for days. “He's asking for you.” Dorian nodded and pried himself out of his mothers arms long enough to be led, into his brothers recovery room._ _

__Felix was sitting up thankfully on a bed in an ugly dressing gown with peonies on it. His color was paler than normal and a sickly kind of pasty, but he smiled regardless._ _

__“There you are.” He sounded as weak as Dorian felt, even though he extended both his arms. “Come here.”_ _

__Dorian didn't care if crawling onto the bed and curling up against Felix's side was childish. Once he could feel his brothers pulse under his fingertip he let himself cry, let the world come crashing down around his ears._ _

__“Now don't be like that, you're going to get that fancy mascara all over my hospital gown. Vivienne would be furious.” Felix whispered, jovial as always._ _

__“Fuck, I forgot to even tell her.” Dorian admitted._ _

__“Time for that later,” Felix whispered, “Krem, is he...” The question was scared._ _

__“Still here. Wants to know you're okay, he's worried about you.” Dorian smiled, ruffling the beginnings of those kinky curls that were trying to grow. “He didn't run away, he's waiting outside to see you. Looks promising.” He closed his eyes and gave his brother the softest hug he dared. “I love you.”_ _

__“You know I love you too.” Felix gave a fake, long suffering sigh, but wrapped one arm around Dorian anyway. “You better not let any of the nurses catch you up here.”_ _

__“They can fight me.”_ _

__–_ _

__Krem spent a good ten minutes sitting by Felix's bed, holding his hand while the other man reassured him that he was fine. Krem didn't entirely believe it, seeing all the I.V.'s and monitors Felix was hooked up to, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt. He'd been told early on that something like his could happen, that Felix didn't have the happiest body in the world, but he'd never expected..._ _

__Felix had been mid word, half step, side by side Krem when he'd dropped. There was no build up, just the forewarned, “I might need to sit down when we get back to yours, feeling a little tired,” and then he'd hit the floor._ _

__“Can I kiss you?” Krem asked._ _

__“Not yet,” Felix actually pouted, how was this man so cute? “sometimes the Blight contagion flares up after something like this, and I want to make sure it's okay t swap spit first.” He offered a smile, fingers squeezing Krem's tight. Krem's heart fluttered in his chest at the smile. “But I can kiss you like this, if it helps.” Felix lifted Krem's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “My Prince, or should I say my Knight in Shinning Armor?”_ _

__Krem swallowed and felt butterflies explode out of his throat. “Holy shit.” Krem couldn't help but let out a slightly hysterical laugh. “I... Felix, you're the only guy I've dated who's treated me so... just... fuck. Felix I'm in love with you.” He admitted._ _

__Felix blinked for a few seconds, then flushed from head to toe. One of his monitors began screaming and Felix waved at it, laughing and covering his face._ _

__“I love you too!” He said over the shrill alarm on the machine. “I need my oxygen mask, you're-you're literally taking my-my breath away _again_!” His laughter got slightly wheezy, but stayed delighted even when a nurse practically crashed through the door._ _

__–_ _

__“Nope, on the bed you go.” Bull dropped Dorian on his mattress. “I will sit on you.” He threatened._ _

__“Is that a promise?” Dorian teased, rolling his hips up as Bull pinned him down._ _

__“No, not tonight.” Bull smiled, leaning down to kiss Dorian's forehead. “You don't need that, not after your brother's tumble.” He watched Dorian's face scrunch uncomfortably._ _

__“Ugh, why'd you have to call it a _tumble._ ” Dorian slumped against his mattress and let Bull sit on his other side. “You've ruined that euphemism for me.”_ _

__“Poor baby.” Bull teased as he bent down to pull off his boots. “I'm staying over.”_ _

__Dorian didn't argue, just unzipped his jeans and shoved them off his hips. Everything but his boxers met the floor with a thump and he turned, watching the way The Iron Bull undressed. Everything was folded meticulously, army style if Dorian had to guess, and draped over his boots. When Bull lay back on the bed, Dorian curled up against his side and reached for one of his hands._ _

__An arm curled around his back and kept him grounded, and even though Bull still smelt like sweat, Dorian didn't care._ _

__When Bull held him against his side, his ribs rising and falling under Dorian's hands, he didn't see Felix seizing on the floor when he closed his eyes. His parents were staying overnight with him, Krem forced to leave but not going far. Dorian had attempted to stay as well, but his mother had pulled her own cards and threatened to collapse right there if Dorian didn't get some proper rest in a proper bed._ _

__She's ordered _Bull_ to drag him home, in the way only his mother could order anyone after all._ _

__She'd called Bull _dearie_ too._ _

__“Remind me to make coffee for my mother when we go back in the morning,” Dorian said with a yawn, “I refuse to let the swill you Fereldin fanboys call coffee pass her lips.”_ _

__Bull snorted, his chuckle rumbling through his entire chest and into Dorian's skin. “Oh, but your dad can drink it?”_ _

__Dorian chuckled this time. “My father can't drink coffee, actually. Blood pressure's too high as it is, if my mother caught him even sniffing it I think she'd have a conniption.” Dorian yawned again, jaw popping. “Sleep.” He demanded._ _

__“Anything you say, big guy.”_ _

__–_ _

__Dorian woke up to the smell of cinnamon and vanilla over eggs, a comforting hum accompanying the smell of food. He sat up and inhaled, watching the door push open as Bull walked in with a tray._ _

__“Breakfast in bed?” Dorian pulled his knees up to his chest and grinned. “How predictable and yet still romantic.” Bull grinned and set the tray on the bed beside Dorian._ _

__“It was better than my first idea. Let me go get your drinks.” He turned back to the door._ _

__“What was your first idea?” Dorian picked through the french toast and used one to poke at his eggs._ _

__“Suck you off until you wake up, but that's not really a good timing sort of thing.” Bull shouted back from the kitchen. “I have to properly woo you first, breakfast, lunch, dinner. I know people from Tevinter think with their stomach, so I want your stomach to tell the rest of you I'm absolutely worth it. Plus I've already met your parents!”_ _

__Dorian scoffed, then picked up the tray and moved it over to the nightstand. He waited until Bull was in the room, coffee cup steaming in his right hand._ _

__“Bull,” the other mans eyebrow raised, “I've found I don't have an appetite.” He admitted. “I think some exercise could fix that.” He threw the sheets off his legs._ _

__Bull tried very hard not to laugh as he set the coffee mug on the nightstand. “Uh huh, do you mean exercise to get your appetite back, or do you want me to fuck you up an appetite?”_ _

__“That one sounds much better than my idea!” Dorian said, obvious fake ignorance and all. Bull sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__“Look, you sure? I don't want this to be one of those weird things where you rushed into it because you had a really emotional day yesterday.” Bull inhaled sharply as Dorian crawled into his lap and sat happily on his thighs._ _

__“I want to sleep with you because you're good to me, not because I need a distraction.” He smirked and leaned in, tongue dragging across Bull's ear. He felt the man trembled beneath him, hands resting on his hips. “I mean, I do need a distraction, but also I've been not so subtly, how dd Skinner put it? Right, 'gagging for it,' for what feels like forever.” He nipped the tip of Bull's ear. “But first I need to pee.” He pushed off Bull's thighs and rushed toward the bathroom._ _

__“Fuck you!” Bull shouted through his laughter._ _

__–_ _

__“Oh... oh fuck _you!_ ” Dorian's voice was shrill as Bull shoved another pillow under his hips. Dorian's fists clenched in the sheets as he was rolled onto his side, nearly falling flat with his leg looked over Bull's horn. “Shit!” He laughed when Bull growled against the back of his leg and ran his tongue over the curve of his ass. “Your tongue is like sandpaper!”_ _

__“Is not.” Bull said with a smirk. “You said you liked it.” He laughed when Dorian rocked his hips back._ _

__“I had your fingers to distract me earlier.” Dorian said, an open faced lie. “Why are you such a tease, it's awful!” He looked back and bit his lip as Bull lifted his head and smiled at him. His breath caught in his throat and he felt himself tremble._ _

__“Teasing you is so much fun, you've got the hottest fucking reactions.” Bull admitted. “Hey, can I eat you out since you took a shower after breakfast?”_ _

__Dorian groaned. “Oh my fucking-Bull! Your face is like three inches from my ass, if you didn't eat me out I'd leave your dick a bad review on yelp or something.”_ _

__Bull laughter was so loud and infectious that Dorian had to bury his face in a pillow to catch his breath. When he'd finally calmed down, his body relaxing against the pillow he's pulled to his chest, he could feel Bull's growl before he heard it._ _

__Okay so his tongue didn't _actually_ feel like sandpaper._ _

__Dorian moaned into the pillow as Bull's tongue swirled around the rim of his hole, the tip pushing in slowly. “Oh _fuck_ me.” Dorian's head fell to the side and he fought not to rock his hips. His eyes rolled back when Bull inched forward._ _

__Groaning, Dorian pushed back when Bull's tongue started thrusting in and out of him, a surprising kind of dexterity to it. The sheets started sticking to his chest, already hot from his sweat, and Dorian tried not to focus on them when Bull slowed down._ _

__And then Bull added a finger next to his tongue and started crooking it between thrusts. When he found Dorian's prostate he laughed and pulled his tongue out._ _

__“Easy on the kicking.” Bull said, breathless as he worked his finger inside of him._ _

__“Guh!” Dorian sucked in a lungful of air and tried to get friction against his cock. He gasped when Bull's free hand reached around and grabbed his shaft, hand still slick from earlier._ _

__“I've got you.” He said, voice low. “Do you want me to slow down?” He watched as Dorian shook his head no, head buried back into the pillow. “ _Fuck_ that's hot. Do you even realize how attractive you are right now Dorian?” His only response was a whine. “Okay, I've got you.” A second finger followed the first and Dorian screamed into the pillow. “That's what I like to hear.”_ _

__–_ _

__“You know you... really don't... don't have to...” Bull trailed off as he looked down at Dorian laving his cock between his legs. His heart nearly stopped when Dorian looked up, a sweaty mess with curls plastered to his forehead and tongue poking out to wet his lips again._ _

__“Don't have to what?” Dorian asked before he twirled the tip of his tongue over the head of Bull's cock. “I'm doing exactly what I want to right now.” He closed his eyes as he started mouthing down Bull's shaft, drool rolling down his chin._ _

__“Most... most people don't... can't take my...” Bull gave up when Dorian lifted up and took the head of his cock into his mouth. “I want to come down your throat.” He admitted in one breath._ _

__Dorian hummed his approval and reached for one of Bull's hands. Easily, he guided it to his hair before sliding more of Bull's cock into his mouth. Bull made a broken sound and cradled the back of Dorian's head, his own thrown back as a growl left him._ _

__–_ _

__“You're sure?” Bull asked in a whisper as Dorian lowered himself onto Bull's cock. His hand came to rest on Dorian's lower back, the other on his hip. The both of them had been headed to the shower, but instead got sidetracked when the kisses became heated. Dorian's hands braced against Bull's shoulders until he was halfway down, his eyes half lidded._ _

__“Positive.” He said around a moan. “Help me?” He bit his lip._ _

__Bull kissed along Dorian's neck and made him gasp, his eyes shut as he slowly rocked upward into Dorian. His hands pulling Dorian down until he was settled on his knees, their chests pressed together as they caught their breath._ _

__“You feel... so perfect.” Bull whispered. Dorian laughed, face already flush as he reached for Bull's cheeks to pull him into a kiss. When Bull kissed him back with enthusiasm, Dorian giggled and leaned back._ _

__“We've... we've really cocked this up, haven't we?” He asked around his laughter. “We work together, your best friend is dating my brother, this can only end badly.” When Bull thrust his hips upward, Dorian had to fight back a scream of pleasure._ _

__“I refuse to give this up just because you think it'll be bad.” Bull said. “I want to try.” He started a rhythm, watching the way Dorian's back arched._ _

__“You... you don't do monogamy.” Dorian whispered as he wrapped his arms around Bull's neck._ _

__“First time for everything.” Bull whispered back before he drew Dorian in for another kiss._ _

__They were going to be very late to the hospital._ _

__–_ _

__Vivienne set the coffee cup down on the table Dorian was sitting at far harder than she needed to, then took a prim seat. “You don't approve?” He asked as he reached for the cup. He stopped when her glare boor into him._ _

__“You're sleeping with a work colleague, this can only end in heartbreak and tension.” She shrugged and sipped her latte. “But... he does make you happy, I can see that in your smile, and your limp.”_ _

__“I forgot to stretch.” Dorian stressed._ _

__“Of course, _sure_ ,” She waved a hand dismissively, “but that's not why I'm upset with you.” Her gaze leveled on Dorian as he finally lifted his cup. “Felix is coming home from the hospital in two days and you haven't asked me _once_ to help plan his homecoming party.”_ _

__Dorian couldn't stop his grin. “ _Vivienne._ ”_ _

__“You know how much I adore the boy, when you told me he'd collapsed I flew my doctor out from Val Royeaux for a second opinion. He's family, so are you.” She shrugged. “He deserves the best homecoming.”_ _

__“He's going to be tired out of his mind, he's not going to want to do anything but sleep.” Dorian stated._ _

__“Well _obviously_ darling, I'm not going to plan this in your _apartment_. He'll have a few days to get back on his feet.” She rolled her eyes. “We have far too many friends to fit in your little two bedroom, and I'm not going back in there until you steam clean the place.” She sipped her latte. “Adaar agreed to let us use Stage Three, he's been too nervous to come around after Josephine had to calm the tuxedo designers down. Thankfully you'd gotten enough shots to appease them before disappearing.”_ _

__Scoffing, Dorian rolled his eyes. “Thank the Maker for Josephine.” Vivienne toasted cups with him for that. “I take it she's going to be helping you?”_ _

__“I think she'd have a stroke if I invited her and didn't give her something to do.” Vivienne admitted. “I don't think I've ever seen her without that clipboard.”_ _

__“We should buy her a tablet.” Dorian muttered._ _

__“I suggested it once, but she likes the physical feeling of ticking things off on paper.” Vivienne shook her head. “Stop side tracking me, will you let me plan it or not.”_ _

__Dorian laughed. “I wouldn't have it any other way.” He admitted._ _

__–_ _

__“Sorry that Dori had work, still choice pickens since you've got us instead, ey?” Sera said happily. “But you'd think random people would stop sending you _flowers_.” She glared at the box of flora on her hip._ _

__“They think it's expected.” Cole muttered beside her, his own arms full of a teddy bear half as big as he was. That had been a gift from his father. “They hope it will get Dorian on their good side, they don't really know if Felix will like it or not.”_ _

__“Ugh, taint kissers.” Sera grumbled. “You sure you don't want us to just throw it all away Englund?” She asked as Felix pulled out his keys._ _

__“I like it, even if it's all stuff meant to get on my brothers good side, it's cute.” Felix shrugged and pushed open the door._ _

__“Why did you call Felix 'Englund'?” Cole asked as he followed after Sera. “When you think of Englund you think of that movie about zombies.” Sera snorted._ _

__“Oh, well think about it.” Sera hoisted the box onto the counter. “He played Freddie fucking Kruger, played with everybody's deepest fears, than Felix drops and wobbles and we all loose it. Big fear right there.”_ _

__Cole nodded as he set the teddy bear down on the couch. “But... why do you think about the zombies?”_ _

__“I like tiddies.” She admitted. “Felix, you go to bed, I'll be back up with the rest. Cole, stay here and make sure he gets to bed.” Cole nodded and watched her go as Felix hummed._ _

__“Do you want some orange juice?” Felix asked as he set his keys down on the kitchen counter. Cole shook his head no and sat next to the teddy bear. “Anything I can make you before I lay down?”_ _

__“Not me, but you can pour Blackwall a shot of whiskey.” Cole said with a nod. “Gordon's going to ask him to marry him.” There was a clatter from the doorway as Blackwall dropped a box of cards and whipped around to stare at Gordon, who was red in his face._ _

__“That was supposed to be a surprise!” He squeaked. Felix laughed and grabbed the whiskey bottle out of the cabinet and a tumbler._ _

__“You were not!” Blackwall said, his own face going red. Felix smiled as he poured a finger full into the tumbler and then closed the whiskey bottle._ _

__“I... yes I was?” Gordon shifted the box of plushies on his hip and pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. Blackwall snatched it out of his hand and pried it open, then made a startled noise. Felix passed him the tumbler._ _

__He downed it and handed it back._ _

__“... Well? Answer him before I go to bed, the suspense is killing me.” Felix muttered._ _

__“I... of course, you moron!” Blackwall said before he burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me? Sera's going to be so upset at you! We have to do this all over again when she gets back up here.”_ _

__Felix laughed all the way to his bed._ _

__–_ _

__“I honestly didn't think you'd invite me.” Solas admitted as he held his glass of champagne. Dorian just smiled and shrugged._ _

__“You have to put up with us all the time, the least we can do is invite you to our parties and supply you with free alcohol.” Dorian swore he saw Solas' lips twitch._ _

__“Well, I'm not complaining.” He muttered before he sipped his champagne._ _

__Sera startled them both, running up from the left with a dwarven woman holding her hand. “Have you met my girlfriend?” Sera asked excitedly._ _

__“Hi.” The woman said with a grin. “I'm Dagna!”_ _

__“Pleased to meet you, Dagna.” Dorian said with a smile. “I take it this is a new development?” Dagna nodded._ _

__“I asked and she said yes!” Dagna said, delighted as she squeezed Sera's hands. “Who else do you know?” Sera looked around and then pointed. “Let's go!” Before Dorian could say anything else, the two ran off into the crowd. He turned to make a witty remark, but Solas had disappeared at some point. Frowning, he turned and saw his brother wrapped up in Krem's arms as they talked in a circle of The Chargers._ _

__Felix had this goofy grin on his face, head pillowed on Krem's shoulder as Krem rested his cheek against Felix's hair. They really were disgustingly cute sometimes, to think he'd been worried about them breaking each others hearts. He turned again and saw Cassandra and Cullen talking animatedly to the newlywed Blackwall's. Behind them, Vivienne had roped Solas and Leliana into her own conversations._ _

__“Everyone seems pretty happy.” The Iron Bull said as he walked up behind Dorian and wrapped him up in a hug. Dorian laughed, turning in the hold and pressing a kiss to Bull's cheek._ _

__“And you?” He asked with a smile. “Are you happy?”_ _

__Bull chuckled and pressed a single kiss to Dorian's lips. “You're here with me, of course I'm happy.” He bumped his nose against Dorian's. “I think the only thing that's made me this happy was when Mr. Pavus tried to get our shots and interview pulled from the cover of Kaddis and was all but bodily thrown out of Redcliffe.” His grin didn't need to be infectious for Dorian to beam up at him._ _

__“Bull.” He muttered._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Is it okay if I start falling in love with you?” Dorian asked._ _

__Bull's smile softened into one of utter affection. “Yeah, I... I think I'm halfway there already.”_ _

__“Oh, only half?” Dorian's laughter filled the room._ _


End file.
